Oh, Sorry About That
by ScreeingCactus
Summary: Kakashi somehow ends up in his thirteen year old self, but has the skills of his thirty-or-so year old self. Needless to say, Kakashi's going to make the best out of it. Contains MinaKaka! Its my Kind-of-Crack-but-Also-Kind-of-Serious-Sometimes ship. ObiKakaTenzo friendship in later chapters. And they all develop a brotherly bond that they all need. Rated T for language.
1. New World

**Word count: About 1,200 words**

**Chapter 1 ~ New World**

Kakashi will forever deny the very un-Kakashi-like _screech_ that he makes.

In his opinion, his reaction was completely normal considering his situation.

In the mirror, instead of seeing how he was used to seeing himself everyday, he saw a teenager that looked no older than around thirteen or so. And Kakashi, of course, isn't used to seeing his thirteen-or-so year old self every day.

He takes a deep breath to calm down. Then screeches again.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was having a relatively normal day so far. _(And yes Kakashi Tsunade getting pissed off at Jiraiya and breaking several bones as a result of his perviness is normal now.)_

So he decided to go check on Kakashi, because he knows he isn't on a mission today. _(And his student probably hasn't had social interaction with anyone ever since Rin's death.)_

You can only imagine his surprise when he hears what sounds like a rabid raccoon coming from Kakashi's _(rather depressing, really) _apartment.

His hand goes to his Kunai pouch, and he prepares himself for Plan Saving-Kakashi-With-Raccoon-Terminator-No-Jutsu.

He hides his chakra and proceeds to sneak to his student's apartment. Once he's at the window he peaks through it. He doesn't find a raccoon anywhere, _(but maybe the sneaky thing is just hiding) _and instead he sees Kakashi.

Kakashi, who at the moment is cuddled up into about five fluffy blankets _(he didn't even know Kakashi owned) _and… _crying?_ Oh no. Someone is going to be _hurt_ for making his 'unemotional' protégé cry like this. _Horribly. _He opens the window.

And he forgets that Kakashi puts traps on any entrance of his apartment and around it.

And about two dozen shuriken are coming at him. But he has Cool Shinobi Skills so he quickly gets a Kunai and blocks them all.

After getting past six more of his student's traps, he's finally in Kakashi's apartment.

* * *

When Kakashi is safely secured in his five fluffiest blankets, he starts to freak out even more.

_OhmyKamiI'mthirteenagain._

_OhmyKamiwhat'sgoingtohappenifpeoplefindoutI'mfromthefuture_

_OhmyKaminowIhavetolivemydepressinglifeagain_

At this point he's crying and probably having a panic attack.

Wait.

Maybe this is just a genjutsu. He opens his _(Obito's) _sharingan. Or well, he would've if it wasn't already open.

_Kai_

Sigh. Not a genjutsu. _Ugh_

He starts to move _(tumble)_ to his bed so he can sit somewhere that isn't the hard floor.

Once he is safe in his bed, he starts to logically think this out.

_Okay so what was the last thing you remember doing in your world? _his Logical Inner Self asks him.

Uhh. Yeah he doesn't remember that. He can hear his Logical Inner Self sigh at him. _(Yes, sighing at him thank-you-very-much.)_

He doesn't quite expect a hand on his shoulder at that very moment. He turns around quickly, _(okay maybe not that fast considering he is wrapped up in blankets) _and he normally would've gotten the Kunai under his pillow or something, but he is stuck in a bundle of blankets at the moment. So he almost falls off of his bed onto the floor, then The Hand turns into arms which grab him and keep him from falling.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Oh no. He recognizes that voice. And scent. And now the chakra. _(He also knew the hand felt familiar)_

He pulls the blankets over his head and curls up until he becomes a ball of fluff.

Then sensei's hand is rubbing his back and he is asking what happened.

And he doesn't know what to say.

_Don't say something stupid like "Oh hi sensei I'm from the future where everyone is dead", _he is reminded.

Thank you Logical Inner Self.

_You're welcome._

"I… I just had a nightmare sensei," okay, so not a complete lie. _(He could never completely lie to sensei. Anyone but sensei. Sensei would be able to tell if he did.)_

Now he's being cuddled and comforted by sensei. He leans into the touch because _ohmyKamiit'sMinatosenseihe'salive, _but he wouldn't admit it if he was being tortured by Morino Ibiki.

Minato stays with Kakashi until the next morning.

* * *

**3:04 AM**

When he wakes up again sensei isn't there. That's probably good. Hue doesn't know if he can handle seeing his dead sensei again so soon.

He gets up. _(He isn't wrapped in blankets anymore.)_ But he's still only in his plain grey boxers.

Oh.

He was only in his boxers. He didn't even have his mask on.

Oh well.

Sensei didn't seem to mind.

He puts on a pair of black sweatpants, his black sleeveless undershirt that is connected to his mask and a plain dark blue T-shirt over it.

He jumps out of his window, _(he faintly noticed seven of his traps disabled) _and he reassembles them quickly and professionally. He makes a few edits to some of them, then he's off.

_Okay, so the first thing you should've done is find out how you got here, what the date is and how to get back. Instead of having a panic attack and having to be cuddled by your dead sensei._

Wow. His Logical Inner Self is such an asshole. But Kakashi is an asshole too so he guesses it's only fair.

He walks into a bar to try and find information about this world.

He doesn't really care that he's underage, he's a _jounin_.

He tries not to draw attention to himself as he gathers information. After about half an hour, he now knows that it is about 3 months after Rin's death. So he's in ANBU. Minato sensei is the yondaime hokage. At least he's not expected to be really sociable so he doesn't have to see Gai or any other jounin he knows.

He has enough information for now, so he leaves.

He thinks about what happened last at his world. He remembers Tobi or Madara or whatever become Obito, so he's gonna have to check on that situation soon. He remembers the Akatsuki and the attack on Konoha. He remembers the war. He remembers becoming the Rokudaime _(he really didn't want to become hokage, but Obito told him to, and he wasn't going to break another promise to his best friend) _He also remembers all of the boring paperwork he had to do. _(Yeah he's more fit for the job he has at the moment)_

Wait. So does he have the chakra he has in this world, or in his world?

Okay. So he also has like over ten times the chakra he would usually have at this age. That's gonna be hard to explain. He'll have to keep hiding it unless he really needs it. So he'll still be able to use his jutsus. And since he knows he got the Mangekyou Sharingan after Rin's death, he wants to train with it.

Damn.

He's gonna be a way overpowered thirteen year old.


	2. Changes Being Made

**Word Count - About 1,240**

**Chapter 2 ~ Different Situations**

Something is different in this world. Kakashi can just _feel_ it. And he's going to find out what it is. Even if he has no leads as to what the difference is. It's not something major, or he definitely would've noticed it by now.

_I wouldn't be so sure._

Shut up.

Damn his Logical Inner Self.

He figures he must have somehow traveled to a different dimension. So basically, it's Kamui's fault. _(Though he still wonders how Kamui would work when he lost the Sharingan but oh well.)_ So technically it's Obitos fault.

Damn you Obito.

Meh. Enough thinking for now.

He decides to go train.

On his way to the third training ground, Kakashi is approached by the horror known as Maito Gai.

"OI KAKASHI!" his Logical Inner Self winces.

As Gai stops by his self-proclaimed Eternal Rival, Kakashi just walks past him.

"My Rival, Are You Headed Towards The Training Grounds?"

He wishes he could just kamui out of here, but he can't just give away the fact he has Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Gai." He calls out to the green blur running circles around him telling him to race him there so they can train together.

Sigh.

Gai hasn't changed at all.

"Go."

The race ends in a tie.

* * *

When Kakashi and Gai arrive at the training ground, he convinces his Eternal Rival to engage in his Youth and spar with him.

While he and Kakashi are blocking and dodging each other's attacks, Gai notices something. Something… _different_ about Kakashi. His fighting stance and style is different.

Maybe his Rival is just extra Youthful on this particular day.

* * *

Their taijutsu sparring is brought to a stop when an ANBU approaches the two of them.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama requests your presence" he says to Kakashi, before using a jutsu to make a dramatic exit.

Ha.

Kakashi can make cooler exits than that.

"I Shall See You Once Again While You Are Experiencing The Flames Of Youth, My Eternal Rival" Gai says before running off. _(On his hands, of course.)_

Like he said before, he can totally make a cooler exit than that. But he doesn't risk the chance of using his Mangekyou Sharingan. _(Yet, anyways.) _So he uses the same jutsu the ANBU did and arrives at the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kakashi, you're here" Minato says to him when he sees Kakashi. "I'm assigning you to a mission in Iwagakure."

Kakashi nods slightly and Minato moves on.

"Your mission is to bring back an A rank scroll that has been stolen from Konoha as of yesterday. The expected length is about a week."

"Hai, Sen- Hokage-sama" Kakashi replies before making his way to the exit.

* * *

Kakashi jumps out of the window as an exit.

Minato smiles. How predictable.

* * *

Kakashi uses a henge when he is near Iwa. He now looks like a young teenager it brown hair and eyes, with regular Iwagakure civilian clothes. Everyone around him is completely unsuspecting.

"Nii-san?" a childish voice asks. "Can you help me find my lost doggy? his name is Biscuit." The girl is about eight years old. He then realizes that she was talking to him.

"Uhh…" is his reply.

_Your genius is showing. Very much. It's really obvious how you are an ANBU._

He pointedly ignores his Logical Inner Self.

How does he deal with children at this age again? Oh no. The girl is crying now. He feels bad. Not for the crying girl. He feels bad for himself for not feeling any sympathy for the young girl. _(He's selfish, he knows.)_ But he can still try.

"What does this doggy of yours look like?" Now she's distracted by the sudden question as she looks down in thought. Kakashi quickly makes a shadow clone to deal with the girl as he runs off to complete his mission. No one notices what he did. The girl responds to the clone, but he can't hear what she said, he's too far away now. He releases the henge on his real self as he makes his way to the building which is holding the Super Important Top Secret Scroll.

He has the scroll. He has already killed the six Iwa jounin protecting it. Reinforcements are coming though, so he's escaping now. He already covered his tracks up, so he won't be tracked down by any of the enemy nin.

His clone was dispelled. The girl wasn't even looking for a real dog. It was a stuffed animal. And it didn't even _look _like a real dog. It was more like a poorly designed llama.

Sigh. Children. He'll never understand them. _(Mainly because he was never really was one)_

* * *

He finished the mission in four days. He decides to secretly test out his Mangekyou Sharingan, because whatcouldpossiblygowrong.

Once he's in an area where no one is around, he stares at a rock.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" he quietly says as he keeps staring at the rock. He feels the Sharingan shift from three tomoe to a flower like pattern.

"Kamui" he focuses on the rock intently, but nothing happens.

He holds the rock in the air and does it again. His eye is now bleeding. He's focusing extremely hard on the rock but of course the stubborn thing won't just _get inside of his goddamn eye._ It isn't even a big rock. It's only a bit smaller than his fist. But Kakashi doesn't really feel like raging at a rock. _(He's pretty sure he's insane enough as it is.) _So he just decides to leave and head for Konoha. _(After wiping the blood out of his eye, of course.)_

* * *

"Mission completed, Sensei" Kakashi tells him as he hands in his mission report. Minato doesn't comment on his student's slip up. Mainly because Kakashi didn't even notice he did it.

"As expected of you, Kakashi. Good work. I'm giving you a three-day break starting tomorrow, alright?" He says to him. "You are dismissed."

Kakashi jumps out of the window and heads towards his apartment. Minato sighs. Now he has to go back to paperwork. How exciting.

As Kakashi is making his way to his apartment, he wonders what he's going to do on his three-day break.

Probably train. Yeah.

Training sounds good. He heads to the training grounds. _(He doesn't see Gai anywhere, so he takes that as a good sign.)_

After practicing many of his jutsu, he can proudly say that he can use all of them.

Now, though.

Kakashi is bored. He's been training all day.

So, naturally, he thinks of the next best thing to do.

* * *

The next day, he leaves to go find _(steal)_ Tenzo, his little kohai.

Of course, all of the guards weren't a problem, they were quickly dealt with. The traps were too.

The traps were bad, in Kakashi's opinion. So after he placed a rather distressed Tenzo on his back, he blows the place up with an advanced Katon jutsu.

He always used to hate the look of this place. When it's burning, though, it actually looks pretty cool.

Anyways, Kakashi doesn't think normal people make friends by kidnapping them and trapping them in his apartment, so he puts his little _(to be) _kohai down.

His little kohai is… really distressed actually.

"LET-! WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Well, that's all Kakashi got out of it, anyway.

"Maa, I'm your new BFF Tenzo" is his reply because he's 94% Asshole.

"MY NAME IS KINOE!"


	3. Confusion

**Word Count - About 1,800**

**AN - So I know literally nothing about ROOT or Danzo or whatever so yeah, which is why I like avoided putting more information about it, anyway sorrryy!**

**Chapter 3 ~ Confusion**

_(Alternate Title for later in the chapter ~ Kakashi is an Idiot. Also an Asshole, but still an Idiot.)_

Namikaze Minato is… well he's pretty surprised. Okay, he's totally shocked. When he first heard that The Foundation had been burnt down, he thought that the ANBU was playing a prank on him, so he told not to joke around.

He wasn't.

Now he's standing right in front of the foundation completely shocked. He went back to his office to sit down.

The ANBU investigating it came back to report.

"The fire does not look like it was an accident. All of the seals were destroyed as well. It was most likely an assassin attempt on Danzo-sama." The ANBU informs him.

"Was there anyone harmed because of it?"

"Yes. A lot of ROOT members were killed in the incident. Only about seven people escaped unharmed. Danzo-sama himself also got injured by it. All who were harmed were quickly taken to a medic. The fire was an extremely strong fire jutsu. Danzo-sama said it was probably caused by an Uchiha."

"Okay, you are dismissed."

_Sigh._

This is going to be so much paperwork.

When Kakashi successfully escaped with Tenzo, _(he eventually just had to knock him out) _he put him on his couch. Tenzo soon started to wake up.

"Who… are you?" He asked Kakashi.

"Just… your savior."

"... What?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Kinoe."

"No. You're Tenzo now."

"Oh… well okay then." He hesitantly responded. "Wh-what happened to The Foundation?"

"Something that should've happened to it a long time ago."

"..."

"You're staying with me now. No questions. I'm your senpai now." Kakashi's Logical Inner Self cackled evilly.

Yes.

This was working out perfectly.

**7:30 PM**

_Okay,_ Minato decided. _Done with the paperwork… well, enough of it anyway._

Now he's going to visit his favorite little student.

On his way there, all he hears is:

"oHmYkAmIdIdYoUhEaRaBoUtThEfOuNDaTiOn" from literally everyone. Word travels fast in this village, he's definitely sure now.

Now he's at Kakashi's door. He notices the traps deactivate when his Chakra is near. Hmm. Kakashi must have changed them. He knocks on the door. No reply. But he senses his student's Chakra in there. He knocks again. The door opens.

"Yo, Sensei" Kakashi lets him inside.

Yo, Kakashi. Did you hear about what happened to the Foundation?" he asked his student once they were both on his couch.

"Yeah, word travels fast" is his reply.

"Anyways, that's not what I came here to talk to you about," He tells his protégé. "I have a proposal to make."

"Eh?"

Kakashi, I want you to live with me."

"EHH?" Is Kakashi's comical response.

"Do you want to?" Minato asks him. "I mean, your apartment isn't really the best place to live in for a thirteen year old."

"Sensei I… I do want to… but…"

"What is it? You don't have to pay or anything, so don't worry about that."

"Uhh, stay here. I'll be right back. Kakashi says before leaving.

Tenzo is mad. Really mad. Stupid Kakashi-Sempai locked him in a _cupboard_. Like, all of a sudden, there was a knock and he just freaks out and tells him to be quiet, then stuffs him in his cupboard.

He better get him out soon.

Kakashi comes back about a minute later. With Kakashi, is a boy who is about probably ten years old. Who is yelling at Kakashi for locking him in a cupboard.

_What?_

He decides to question his student's sanity later. The kid turns around and shuts up immediately when he sees Minato. Then Kakashi explains.

"Sensei… you see, the kid found me when I was out shopping for food, and he told me the foundation was burning down and that he escaped," Kakashi explained, "so I took the little guy in."

Well. That kind of makes sense. Guess Minato is taking in two strays now.

"I see…" he looked at the boy. "What's your name, kid?"

"T-tenzo"

"Well, it seems like you and your friend are going to live with me now," he grinned at them, "Kakashi you should probably start packing now."

"Hai, Sensei!" He replies.

"Once you're done packing your stuff, I'll help you move it in, but I have to go now, so goodnight Kakashi and Tenzo," Minato says before he leaves.

Kakashi supposes it's a good thing that all he has in his apartment _(that's actually important to him) _is his Team Minato photo, his clothes and ANBU gear, shuriken, kunai, scrolls and his super fluffy grey blanket that Rin got him for his thirteenth birthday. He put his stuff in a few boxes.

"Come on, we're moving this to Sensei's house," he tells Tenzo, while giving him a large box to carry.

"O-okay."

After moving everything in his sensei's house, Kakashi flops on the couch. He can hear Tenzo look around in awe and amazement at the place. Kakashi would do that too if he was stuck in a test tube or a foundation all his life. Kakashi shifts to a more comfortable position on the couch. Right before his little kohai decides to push him off of the couch. He glares at Tenzo as he sits up on the floor.

Tenzo grins at him. That little brat.

He walks over to where Sensei's window is. He opens it and looks at the beautiful night sky.

Then proceeds to walk over to Tenzo calmly, pick him up and throw him straight out the window. He hears Tenzo screaming at him and cursing at him and distantly wonders how his little kohai learned all those words while stuck in a foundation.

He flops back down the couch. He falls asleep.

Minato decided to walk home tonight from his Hokage office, because the night sky was so clear and so _beautiful._

Then, while he was busy stargazing, something hits him.

Literally. He finds out that what hit him was Tenzo.

"Uhh… hi there?"

Tenzo looks shocked and immediately starts frantically apologizing to him. And explaining what happened.

"An-andthenextthingIknowIwasflyingoutthewindowandIdidn'tmeantohityousorrysenpai'ssensei."

_Eh?_

"What?"

Oh these are definitely going to be interesting people to live with.

"Um, nothing, just… a jutsu gone wrong, heheh…" Tenzo explained very _(un)_convicingly.

While Tenzo was flying through the air, he made a few conclusions.

One, to never underestimate or his senpai, because then he'd be at a major disadvantage.

Two, to never push him off a couch. The reason for that is pretty self-explanatory.

Three, to just never piss his senpai off in general.

Then he just happens to fly into the Hokage. Nice.

And then before he can stop himself, he's raging about Kakashi to the Hokage. But then he thinks about his precious life and comes up with a good lie. Well, it sounded kind of better in his head… but you know, Tenzo never really had to lie about things like this.

"Ahh, what kind of jutsu was it?"

"Uhh…" Tenzo flailed, "I… forget what it was called. I think it was a… wind jutsu."

"Hmm, I didn't know Kakashi could use wind style jutsus."

At this point there was sweat trailing down from his forehead.

"So, were you on your way home?" The word sounds weird to Tenzo. He's never had a home, or anything really that close to it. It makes him feel all… _weird_ inside.

"Ah, yeah we should probably get back now," The blonde grinned at him.

They started to walk to his house together in a peaceful silence.

Meanwhile, Kakashi wasn't having a peaceful time.

Ugh. He _really_ should've stayed on the couch.

You see, Kakashi was just trying to make dinner, because Kakashi hasn't even really been in his _own kitchen_ for _months_. And he didn't want Sensei to have to do _everything _for him. He already let him into his _house._

So Kakashi just wanted to be a good boy and make a nice dinner. He _really _doesn't know how _flames _can just _appear _in boiling water. (And Sensei's fire alarm is so _annoying.) _And all of Kakashi's elemental knowledge just _wasn't working._

When he used Water Release on it, the flames just got even bigger. So Kakashi gets up, goes to the living room, grabs a random pillow that he knows can be replaced easily, and goes back to the kitchen.

And proceeds to slap the fire with said fire. Somehow, it works. Hmm. He'd have to use that trick more often. Fire-Preventing-Pillow No Jutsu. Maybe he should keep this pillow, instead 8th throwing it out as he originally planned.

Kakashi ends up making pizza, _(well, it was already pre-made but details, details) _because what could go wrong when making pizza.

Apparently this could. Somehow, the pizza just… melted? Off of the thing _(Kakashi doesn't know the proper grammar for kitchen things. Shocking) _and on to the bottom. Nice.

_Well, I guess I can just make… popcorn,_ He weakly decides.

So Kakashi gets a piece of corn, and proceeds to cut the kernels off. Then, he puts them in a pan on the stove.

And here Kakashi is just a few minutes later frantically fringe to keep all of the popcorn in the pan. And there's a few on fire too. _Huh, _Kakashi thinks, _wonder how that happened._

And now the pan is overflowing with the popcorn bombs, and he wonders what he did in any life to deserve this. He doesn't want to die at the hands of the evil popcorn bombs. Not when he and Sensei and Tenzo are living so peacefully at their new house. Well, not really _yet_, but, you know. They'll get there.

_Speaking of them… _

He hears a knock on the door. Then a "Kakashi, I'm back! Tenzo is with me!", and then a quiet and muffled "think he's asleep", and then he hears the lock being picked.

Oh no. He can't be seen like _this_. He even put on an apron. He runs to the window and throws the whole pan of the popcorn bombs out. He also takes off the apron and stuffs it under the couch.

_The fuck did you even put an apron on for? To help with your cooking?_

Yeah… maybe the apron was cursed. So it wasn't Kakashi's fault at all.

The door opens.

Kakashi pretends to be asleep.

Minato was expecting a lot of things when he came home. He expected Kakashi to be unpacking, getting something to eat, staring out a window waiting for him… Which is usually how Minato finds him when Kakashi is waiting for him, or at least when his Chakra is hidden well. When it isn't, he'd find Kakashi looking at him expectantly standing in front of the door.

Anyways, he even expected Kakashi to summon his ninken and… just feed them… or cuddle them… or something.

These expectations did _not _prepare him for walking into his kitchen. Which now had burn marks on the cabinets, and… popcorn? On the floor? And… a pillow. And Kakashi who is supposedly asleep.

These definitely are going to be interesting people to live with, that's for sure.


	4. Secrets

**Word Count - About 1,000**

**Chapter 4 ~ Secrets**

Minato's peaceful nap was interrupted when he felt an ANBU's Chakra.

"Hokage-sama, there were some problems that occurred when the ROOT members were questioned about Danzo."

"What… were these problems?"

"When they spoke of Danzo or ROOT, they became paralyzed, and unable to answer. They were taken to the medics, and they found a seal on the back of their tongues. The seal is most likely put there to avoid any valuable information being stolen."

"I see. You are dismissed." The ANBU leaves.

Minato sighs. _Why… why would he put a seal on their tongue? What kind of information about ROOT do they not want us to know about?_ Well, whatever the reason is, Minato is going to find out.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TEN~ZO" Tenzo makes a wooden dome and hides in it.

"-PY BIRTHDAY TO Y-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"Maa, but Tenzo-kun, it's your birthday today! Be happy!" Tenzo stays in his little shelter.

"How would _you _know when my birthday is? _I _don't even know when it is!"

"It's August tenth, Tenzo!"

"But how do you _know?_"

Kakashi smirks. "Resources."

Tenzo creates another layer of wood to cover his dome.

* * *

After studying the seal on one of the ROOT member's tongue, Minato finds a way to break it. To ROOT member was takes to T&I right after the procedure. Minato continued to remove a few of the other member's seals. He was now waiting for the results of T&I. Danzo was taken there too, but in a completely guarded cell.

The ANBU came back a while later.

"Danzo has been performing illegal activity involving ROOT members." He continues to go in depth about some of the things Danzo did. **(AN - Sorry I'm being so vague, but I actually know literally **_**nothing **_**about ROOT or Danzo)** Minato dismisses the ANBU. He then continues to remove more of the curse seals.

After this, he returns to his house.

He walks in on Kakashi knocking on a wooden dome that Tenzo must have made.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Sensei, it's Tenzo's birthday today!"

"Uhh, how can you be sure?"

"Tenzo told me himself, of course!"

Tenzo rolls his eyes but doesnt correct him as he releases both wooden domes.

"Tenzo, can you come here?" Tenzo walks over to him, "Okay, I need you to open your mouth."

He hesitantly opens his mouth. Minato removes the seal.

"There." Tenzo blinks at him. Kakashi blinks at him.

"That wasn't disturbing at all." Kakashi ever-so-helpfully comments.

"Danzo put curse seals on the back of all ROOT member's tongues. They prevent them from saying anything about ROOT or himself by paralyzing them when they do. I thought Tenzo would like his removed, so I did," he defended himself.

Kakashi gasps, "What a shock!" Minato raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Kakashi laughs nervously. Then chokes on his laugh. And starts coughing.

"Are… you okay?"

Choke. Cough cough. Choke again. Cough cough cough. "Yeah I'm done now."

Tenzo face plants. **(HahaseewhatIdidtherehaha)**

"So anyways. Wow. Cursed seals?"

"... Yeah… "

"... So… I can't believe Danzo was just running a hidden organization that does illegal stuff without anyone knowing…"

"And how… did you happen to find that out, Kakashi?"

"... Resources." Tenzo rolls his eyes at him.

"So… it's your birthday, right Tenzo?" He asks the now 11 year old.

Tenzo nods, while looking at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Well, let's go get Ramen! You probably haven't had any before, have you?"

"N-no, sir."

"No need to call me sir, but anyways let's go get ramen!" He grins and grabs both of them before running to Ichiraku's **(Did I spell that correctly?) **Ramen Stand.

Tenzo stares at the Ramen in awe. It was the most delicious stuff he had ever had. He couldn't believe people made food that was _this _good.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Ichiraku-san." He says while bowing down. Minato and Kakashi blink at him. Kakashi leans over to him and whispers.

"His name isn't actually Ichiraku, Tenzo-kun. It's Teuchi." Tenzo blushes in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I meant Teuchi-san!"

The Ramen owner laughs and gives him another bowl of ramen. Tenzo stares at it in delight.

"On the house!"

"W-what does that mean?" He whisper-asks Kakashi.

"It's free, you don't need to pay for it." Kakashi whisper-answers.

Tenzo looks at Kakashi two empty bowls and wonders how he never saw his face. He then turns to Minato, who is currently eating his seventh bowl of ramen. He stares at him in amazement. _He must be… the Almighty Ramen God…_

After Minato and Tenzo finish, they all walk home silently.

"Ah, Tenzo. I got your new room ready!" He grins at Tenzo.

"Does that mean I go back to sleeping in my own bed rather than in yours, Sensei?" Kakashi cheekily asks.

"Well, you always could've slept on the couch…"

"You _know_ how uncomfortable the couch is for sleeping on."

"But you slept on it the other day." Tenzo pointedly adds.

"Yeah, and my back and neck are still sore." Kakashi complains.

Minato and Tenzo roll their eyes in sync.

They arrive at the house a few minutes later. Tenzo watches Kakashi go straight to his bed to sleep like the lazy ass Tenzo knows he is. Tenzo runs to his room. He knows this is going to be so choldish of him but he doesnt even care. He grabs a pillow. He hides his Chakra and sneaks to Kakashi's room.

He throws the pillow at him.

Kakashi, Shinobi to the bone, quickly grabs a kunai and slices open the offending object. Feathers fall all over the place. Tenzo and Kakashi blink at the pillow, then at eachother, then back at the pillow. They stare at eachother. Tenzo runs away screaming. Kakashi runs after him with stray pillow feathers covering him.

He runs to his room and tried to keep his door shut with his Mokuton but Kakashi then slices through it like it's butter with his lightning._ Eh? _Tenzo distantly thinks, _I never knew that could happen…_

Then he's on the floor with a pillow repeatedly whacking him. Tenzo gets up, grabs a blanket and starts to whip Kakashi with it. Then suddenly Kakashi _grabs _it, and Tenzo face plants into the ground still holding the blanket.

* * *

Minato watches in confusion as his student lifts Tenzo out of the air by the blanket by spinning him around and around.

He quickly Hiraishined over here when he heard Kakashi's Chidori activate. He feared for the worst.

Then a blanket-holding Tenzo rams into his stomach.

"Heh. Sorry about that Sensei. Didn't see you there."

He hauls the horrified Tenzo off him and asks the two what happened. Tenzo nervously shuffles his feet. He notices the feathers on Kakashi. _Ah, so that's what happened._

He suddenly grins. Tenzo looks confused at the grin. Kakashi is scared by the grin.

Minato picks up a pillow left on the ground, and Hiraishins over to Kakashi and proceeds to attack him with said pillow.

Half an hour later, Minato wins the Pillow Fight.

**AN - Yeah sorry for the short chappy. Anyways…**

**To a Guest Review on Chappy 3 - **

**Yeah heheh… I kinda forgot about Kakashi's cooking skills, and I just really wanted that scenario to happen. And about the ROOT, I didn't include in the last chapter because I just didn't know how to make it **_**work,**_** ya know?**

**To Loopholes47 - **

**Haha yeah, Tenzo is just like O.o **_**my life is a lie… XD**_


	5. Strangeness

**Word Count - About 1,220**

**Strangeness**

Minato, once again, is in his office. An ANBU comes in. _What could it be _now_? He had already heard that one of Iwa's famous _mountains _had just _disappeared _from existence._

"Hokage-sama, Danzo has escaped from his cell."

Well, there goes his plans to escape and get Ramen. Sigh. Minato _really _doesn't want to deal with this right now.

**Earlier**

Kakashi wonders what to do about Danzo. Obviously, he must know it was Kakashi who broke into the Foundation. Hm. Yeah. He's gotta do something about that.

_Oh yeah, how about you just go and kill one of the village elders, simple. What could go wrong?_

Sigh. And his Logical Inner Voice has made its great return.

He wasn't going to _kill _Danzo, no no. He was only going to get rid of his memories and replace them with… different. Memories. That will probably consist of someone else setting fire to foundation. Maybe he could find a random ninja who knows fire style jutsu, and can blame it on him. Although… that would be a lot of work to do. He'd have to alter both of their memories for that. Well, he'll just alter Danzo's for now. And someone else's if he must. So then he goes to kidnap Danzo.

It wasn't _too _hard, actually. He only had to use Kamui twice. The cells had chakra repressors on them, which made it easier to steal Danzo. A _lot _easier, actually. The guards weren't that big of a problem either.

He takes Danzo to a forest. An abandoned forest. Somewhere where people won't find them. He hid his Chakra skillfully, and started to change the memories.

_Do you even know what you're doing?_

Ha, nope. But he'll try. And if he accidently causes permanent brain damage to Danzo, he can't say that he'd feel bad about it. He would actually probably laugh, if it happened.

He activates the Mangekyou Sharingan. He uses a jutsu to replace the memories of what _actually _happened with new ones. Now, what Danzo remembers, is a random dude breaking into his foundation, burning it down, and some ROOT members escaping. He also changed it to where Tenzo was among them. He also made Danzo remember that he escaped the cell himself, and handled the guards and everything. And then tried to escape the village.

Hehehehehe.

_Never 'Hehehehehe' again. Ever. Just. No._

Fine. hEhEhEhEhE.

_No._

Hmph. Kakashi then cackles evilly. Thunder crashes, making it more dramatic.

Okay, he needs to leave now. He made it look like Danzo was trying to leave the village but collapsed from Chakra Exhaustion. And he's the _master _of Chakra Exhaustion. He then leaves.

* * *

Kakashi goes to his usual training ground to make it seem like he lost a lot of Chakra from training.

Tenzo approaches him."Where were you?"

"Training."

"No, you weren't. I was here earlier. You weren't here."

"Ah."

"Minato-san needs you. He has a mission for you. Told me to tell you when I found you."

"Alright." Now he's on his way to the Hokage's office. There are three other ANBU there. Waiting for him, it seems like.

"Kakashi, you're here. Now I can inform you about the mission." He explains the mission. Then they leave.

It's kind of ironic. Their mission was to find Danzo, and bring him back. Kakashi knows where he left Danzo.

An Uchiha is on the team with them. Hmm. Kakashi has an idea. He tells the Uchiha to go east, where he knows Danzo is. And then the others to go North and south, and that he'll go west. They stare at him. Oh yeah. He's not an ANBU Captain anymore(yet?). Oh well, he leaves. They listen to him.

The Uchiha finds Danzo, of course, and they report back. Danzo was taken to the medics. If the medics find out that there was a Sharingan messing with Danzo's head, they'll most likely assume it was the Uchiha that found him. Because, well, it's a logical answer to the problem. And nobody knows how skilled he is with the sharingan, so they'll assume he doesn't have the skill or Chakra to do it.

* * *

Now, Kakashi is on his way home. He passes a flower shop. Hmm. He take another looks at it. He stares at it, then suddenly grins evilly. If anyone saw him that moment, and if he didn't have his mask on, they'd think he was insane, and should be taken to a mental hospital. But, well, he had the mask on, so no mental hospital trip for him. He just got the _greatest _idea. Also, the _evillest. _He walks into the flower shop. He considered moon walking into the flower shop, but he figures he looks insane enough. Hatake Kakashi. Sharingan no Kakashi. Walking in a _flower shop._ He definitely looks insane.

He walks out of the flower shop with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. There were light pink camellias, purple and turquoise hydrangeas, and white chrysanthemums. He walked to his usual training ground. He put the bouquet on the ground in front of him. There was a place on the bouquet to write a note. So he wrote a nice, short little note. He smiled at his masterpiece. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. _Let's see if it works this time,_ he thinks to himself.

He successfully Kamuis the bouquet of flowers to his eye dimension, that he shares with his friend. Kakashi cackles evilly. _Really evilly._ He notices a few people walk toward him, then begin to run away.

Kakashi then walks home. His work for today is done.

Kakashi ignores the questioning glances Tenzo gives him when he sees him grinning evilly.

* * *

Obito was having a nice day, chilling in his Kamui dimension. The real world was just too boring, and not to mention, _annoying_, for him.

It was a few seconds later that something _else _appeared in his dimension too. Not a weapon, or a person, like he had expected. _Though he also hadn't expected the goddamn _mountain_ that suddenly just _appeared_ in his _eye_. And Madara never said anything about this… _nonsense.

It was a bouquet. Of _flowers._ So first a mountain, and then flowers. Is this like… and apology of some sort? Obito actually doesn't mind the mountain. He thinks it's pretty cool.

But… _flowers? What?_ He grabs the bouquet. There's a note on it. He reads it.

_Dear Obito-Chan,_

_Hey, Obito. Was wondering if we could hang out sometime. Like, we should train together. You could help me master the Mangekyou Sharingan, and we could be the Ultimate Shinobi Duo. (I couldn't of a better name, okay?) And… we can be friends._

_Love, Bakakashi _

Obito felt lightheaded. He couldn't believe his teammate could successfully use the Mangekyou Sharingan… well, he guesses that's not exactly _that _surprising, Kakashi is a genius. But... how did he even know he was _alive? _He thought he was _dead _to them. He also couldn't believe how Kakashi could just talk to him like they were friends after he couldn't protect Rin. He _broke his promise._

Most of all, he couldn't believe how tempting the offer was.

Screw Madara and his goddamn MoonEyePlan shit. Obito is off to become one of the Ultimate Shinobi Duos. With his friend. Bakakashi.

Yeah… that sounds like a good idea. Off to Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi waits. He waits at the training ground Team Minato always used. He knows Obito will show up. He may be a bit late, but Kakashi doesn't mind. He's used to it. So he'll wait.

**AN - Hope you guys liked the chapter! I meant to** update** yesterday, but I kinda… forgot… heheh. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**


	6. Questions

**Word count - About 1,450**

**Questions**

Obito had questions for Kakashi. First of all, how had Kakashi learned how to use the Mangekyou Sharingan already? And second… why the hell had he gave him _flowers?_

Kakashi had questions for Obito. Like why hasn't he ever thought to just _not _go with Madara's plan? It would've made everything so much easier.

Minato, had questions for both of them. Like _How the fuck is Obito alive? _And _How the fuck did Kakashi find him? _And _What the fuck this is going to be a _lot _of paperwork… (not really a question but he doesn't care at this point) _And _Now is he going to have to live with _three _children? He only _planned _for one, originally. Poor Tenzo is hiding in his room… probably under his bed..._

"Okay you two, tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Well, Obito is alive… and he came to… visit." Kakashi poorly explained. But at least he tried, unlike the the depressed ball of blankets sitting on his couch, that is _Uchiha Obito._

"And why didn't he… _visit…_ earlier?"

"Well… it's his baa-chan's birthday today, right?" Oh yeah. That _is _right. But it still doesn't explain…

"So Obito rose from the dead to wish his baa-chan happy birthday?" Obito uncovered his head, and stared wide-eyed at him and Kakashi. Then proceeded to wiggle out of Minato's house. It kind of scared him at how _skilled _he was at blanket-traveling. "Uhh… what's he doing?"

"Dunno. Well, you know how his brain is kind of half vegetable?" Minato blinked. _No, he did _not _know that, thank you for that bit of information precious student of mine. _"Well, maybe being dead for a little while rotted the rest of his brain cells."

"Oh. Well, I don't quite know what dying does to our brains, but… I hope he'll be okay…"

"Yeah…"

Obito quickly blanket-travels to Baa-chan's house. He _forgot _her _birthday. God, he's such a bad grandson. _He suddenly realizes that everyone is staring at him. Oh. He supposes he should get out of his precious blanket. he wiggles out of the blanket, and then quickly runs to her house._ (Still holding the blanket.)_ Obito still can't believe he forgot it was her birthday. _Kakashi _even remembered it. Ugh. He reaches the house where she lives.

He knocks on the door. Someone else opens it. _What the fuck. Where the fuck is my Baa-chan?_

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I should be asking that! WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. MY. BAA-CHAN!?"

"Oh. You're her grandson. She's in here, calm down." He scowled at the middle-aged lady. He walks through the door. He sees Baa-chan.

"O-Obito-kun?"

"Baa-chan!" He ran over and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Obito. But… what happened to your face?" She said, while softly touching the scars which covered half of his face.

"Ah… a… rock."

"That mean _rock. _Does it hurt?"

"No, Baa-chan. It doesn't hurt." Obito said to her. "Baa-chan… who is _that?" _He said as he dramatically pointed to the stranger in the house.

"That's my daughter, Obito. Your aunt." Oh. Well. That makes sense. Kind of. The lady awkwardly waves at him. He hesitantly waves back.

"Oh, Baa-chan… I activated my sharingan!" She smiled.

"I knew you would."

"Anyways, Obito I have some leftover yakitori here, if you want some." Obito knows the difference between a suggestion and an order. And even if it was a suggestion. His voice would tell her no, but his stomach would say otherwise, and she would grin knowingly.

"Tenzo, he's gone. Get out of under your bed."

"B-but… he said… that… h-he called me… p-_plant boy_!"

"So? I call you that too?"

"N-no you don't!" Oh. Right. He's still getting used to this new world.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm going to have to _start._" Is his reply because he is _evil._ Well. Not _really evil._ Just a little evil. "_Plant Boy._" Okay. A lot evil.

Tenzo whimpered under his bed. _AH THEY'RE BOTH SCARY!_

"Tenzo."

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Good-"

"_Plant Boy._" Kakashi says to him, before he shunshins away, to… somewhere. It's not until a few minutes later when he realizes something. He never got to say goodnight back to him. He pouts.

Obito was now on his way back. He was still getting stares and _do they even know he's supposed to be dead? _Does anyone actually know who he is. Or, was. Or… um. Yeah. He doesn't know anymore. He reaches Minato-sensei's house and opens the door, and walks in.

"Where's your blanket you were caterpillar-ing in?" The Asshole asked.

"I gave if to Baa-chan. For her birthday, _that I did not forget about._" He blinked and looked around. "Where's Sensei?"

"He's the _Hokage,_ Idiot. He's in his _Hokage Office._" Kakashi said exasperatedly. What a _Drama Queen._ Obito blinked again. He really tried to suppress his grin, he swears. It's just… _Kakashi was whining._ _Hah! He's totally telling Sensei!_

"Aww, are you sad your poor witlle Minato Sensei isn't hewe so he can give you _huggies _and _kissies,_ and _cuddles _and _snuggles?_" He grinned cheekily. For a second, Kakashi _panicked _and looked… _flustered._ But when the second was over, he was back to Bakakashi Asshole again.

_Yes Obito, I am sad he isn't here to give me my much-needed huggies and kissies and cuddles and snuggles. _But he wasn't going to tell _Obito _that. So he just rolls his eyes and scoffs at him.

"...Right. Anyways, where am I going to sleep?" Ah. This is the discussion he didn't want to have for a _certain_ reason.

"Don't worry, we'll find a nice floor for you Obito."

"Bastard. I'm serious!"

"Probably in my room."

"With… you?!"

"No, Idiot. I'd sleep somewhere else. Sensei has three guest bedrooms, but one of them still needs cleaning up. Which is why you would sleep in my room. Until your room gets cleaned."

"Oh. Well that makes kinda sense. But where would you sleep?" And this is the part he wanted to avoid, mainly because of their earlier… discussion. He sighs and answers anyway.

"With Minato-sensei." Obito looks… rather flabbergasted.

"Why the hell do _you _get to sleep with Sensei?! His bed has the fluffiest pillows! That's one thing I will never forget about his house. Anyway, why can't _I _sleep with Sensei?!"

"Because _I _am sleeping with him. You don't get to. And his pillows _are_ pretty fluffy. I remember them from a few days ago."

"BASTARD!"

"Night, Obito, the room you're staying in tonight is on the left upstairs. Tenzo's is on the far right. Don't bother him. He's still scared of you."

"Eh? Why the hell is he scared of me?" Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"No idea."

Tenzo just came out from under his bed, and was about to go tell Kakashi-senpai goodnight, when he hears raged yelling coming from Scary Guy. He ran hurriedly back to his room. He doesn't have to tell Kakashi-senpai goodnight right now. He can do it tomorrow. He smiles happily. _Yes, great idea Tenzo! _He happily stuffs himself under his blankets.

_Hmm. Did he say the far _left_, or the far _right_? _Obito sighs. He's always had a bad memory. So he goes to the right, _because the right is always right_. Or, well. That's what Chibi Kushina always told him... mentally. Or rather, he thinks dumb thoughts and recreates them as Kushina telling him them, so he doesn't feel as stupid.

He opens the door and yawns loudly. The kid_ (Wait why is there a kid here) _must've thought it was a roar coming from a lion, what with the way he squawked and fell off his bed. Oh right. That must be Tenzo. He grinned. The kid paled.

"Yo, Tenzo. I'm your new housemate! Uchiha Obito!"

"A-aren't you… Kakashi-senpai's teammate? And… why are you… in my room?"

"Yeah, I am the Asshole's teammate. And don't speak to the future Hokage like that!"

"Future… Hokage?" His grin widened.

"That's right!"

The boy looked at him in awe. "You… can p-predict the… _future?"_ Obito sighs. This must be how Kakashi felt whenever he would notice something, and put two and two together. And get five.

Kakashi snuggled into the blankets of Sensei's bed. They were so _fluffy._ And he caterpillar-ed himself into them.

He grabs all of the pillows and snuggles with them too. And Obito was right_, (cue Frozen music- FoR tHe FiRsT tImE iN fOrEvEr!)_ The pillows were the fluffiest pillows he had ever felt.

Then he feels something enter the bed and he recognizes it as Minato-sensei when he gently puts his arm around Kakashi. He smiles. And snuggles with Sensei as well.

**AN - So um. Yeah. I almost forgot to upload this, because I've been sick lately, but ye. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Incidents

**Word Count - About 1,400**

**Incidents**

_(Alternate title - A lot of Weird Shit Goes on With Minato's Family. Sigh. Poor Minato)_

"That doesn't explain how at all! You can't just be taken by some old man then come out with the ability to use Mokuton!" Tenzo shouted. A few seconds later, he realized the irony of what he said and awkwardly shifted his feet.

"Okay." _How is he supposed to explain this to an eleven year old?_ "Well let's just say, I became half plant. So the plants helped me."

"How specific." Kakashi retorted.

Tenzo was very upset. Scary Obito-nii wasn't telling him how he got Mokuton, after Tenzo told him how he got his. It wasn't fair. He resisted the urge to pout. And when he thought he was going to get information, he would just get told 'Watch out for scary old men that might be your great-great-grandfather', 'I became half plant' or 'The plant gods gave me this power'. He really doubted all of the answers he was given.

"Kakashi-senpai, how did Obito-nii get his mokuton?" Kakashi-senpai would definitely know.

"Well, did you know he was supposed to die?" Tenzo shook his head, intrigued. "Well. He survived. I guess Kami-sama shines down on idiots." Obito offensively squawked.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES _THAT _MEAN, BAKAKASHI!?"

"Hn."

He later realizes that Kakashi just _avoided _the question he asked. How did Tenzo not realize earlier? Now he's never going to know. Well, there's still _another _question he needs an answer to.

"Obito-nii, can you train me with the Mokuton?"

"Eh? Oh. Uh. Yeah, I guess."

**-Literally Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Obito. Stop stabbing Tenzo with the stick." Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Tenzo was relieved at his Senpai's words. Obito was grumpy at them.

"He needs to start from _somewhere_!"

"Obito. When you first start training as a genin, are you repeatedly attacked with swords and kunai?"

"... No… but isn't this kid a chuunin?" Kakashi sighs.

"I give up. I'm done. I wash my hands of you two. Bye. Leaving." Kakashi shunshined away.

* * *

Minato, for once, was working on paperwork. He _had _to get it all done. He just _had _to. He then heard a crash and immediately jumped from his seat. Shards of glass flew everywhere. _What the hell? _He stared at the window. The broken window. Shattered. All over his floor that his nice assistant cleaned for him about an hour ago. Then he sees a... _body_? It rolls over smoothly as it lands, who prevent damage. Minato is confused.

"Yo, sensei!" Oh. Okay. So it was his thoughtful little student who decided to shatter his window just to talk. He hoped he didn't hurt himself...

"Kakashi. Any reason why you had to break my window? There's a nice door right over there," he motioned towards the door, "that works perfectly fine, and it's used for the same reason." Minato sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Well. I got worried. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I also knocked. In case you would open it. ANBU were just _waiting_ for me to try and pick the lock, so they could annoy me by asking _stupid _questions. So I had to be quick, so what better way then to break it?" Huh. Minato didn't even notice a knock. He must've been more focused on his paperwork than he originally expected. And _how did Kakashi know there were ANBU_ _watching him?_

"The door, Kakashi."

"Why use a door when there's a _window_?" Minato sighed. He supposes he has to get used to Kakashi's… quirks… even if they involve broken windows. "Anyways. Can I have a month long mission?"

Minato blinked. "Why so long?"

"Obito is training Tenzo with his Mokuton. It's probably going to take about a month for them to even start training _productively_." His student scowled. "I don't want to be around for it right now."

"I… see." Minato thinks for a moment. "Well. I did need you for a specific mission. It's to investigate… what happened to one of Iwa's mountains. It shouldn't last a month though."

"What… happened to... their _mountain_?" Kakashi asked, confusedly.

"It seems to have… disappeared. Coincidentally, it disappeared the week you were on a mission there. It caused tons of damage to that side of Iwa. The Council wanted someone to find out what did that damage to something so huge and unmovable. Especially without _anyone _noticing. The only bits of information we do have heard aren't that reliable. But, a few people supposedly sighted a 'strange swirl that ate up the mountain, kind of like a tornado.'"

"Huh. That's strange." Kakashi seemed to be extremely deep in thought. Then his student seemed to come to some conclusion and paled. Maybe he was just thinking about something that happened back at his house. But still…

"Kakashi." His student's head whipped towards him. "Do you recall anything particularly strange, that week?" He's pretty sure it happened about the same time as when Kakashi was on his way to Konoha, so he doubts Kakashi has any knowledge of it.

"Not… particularly…" Minato raised an eyebrow at his student's uncertainty, but didn't outright question him. Instead, he smiled.

"You are dismissed, Kakashi." His student then shunshined out of his office. He looked at the window. Well, what was left of it, anyway. He shakes his head, and smiles fondly. For some reason he can't seem to be truly mad at what happened. He sighs. _What am I going to do with that Brat?_

* * *

Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what happened to the mountain. It's not like it was _Kakashi's _fault though. He didn't know he had bad aim at kamui-ing things. And he just so happened to be facing the mountain. And his undivided attention was strictly on the small rock. So he didn't even notice the complete destruction caused to the place. Then, when he failed at getting the rock in his eye, all he did was frown then turn to head back to Konoha. _No wonder his eye started to bleed a lot…_

_Great. Now you have a goddamn _mountain _in your eye._

Kakashi ignores his Logical Inner Self and sighs. He guesses it's vacation time for him, then. He never liked vacation. They're always so _boring._

_Well maybe if you _didn't _decide to "train" your Mangekyou Sharingan, you would have a different mission, Dobe._

What's he going to tell Sensei? 'Oh, yeah _that _mountain. I have it right here in my eye dimension. I can give it back if you want'? Yeah… Minato already questions Kakashi's sanity enough. With pretty good reason, he should add.

* * *

"Okay. Enough training for today." Tenzo sighs in relief. "But you still haven't improved at _all _in your stick fighting skills." Tenzo rolls his eyes at that.

"Where'd Kakashi-senpai go?"

"Dunno. He never told me. Hey wanna go get ramen?!"

"Sure…" The two went off to eat ramen. They ordered their usual, and began to eat.

"Did ya know Kakashi's birthday is next month?" Tenzo shook his head. "Yeah. The fifteenth, I think. He's turning fourteen."

"How old are you?"

"Uh… fourteen."

"Hmmm…" They continued to eat in silence.

Twenty seconds later, their silence was interrupted. By his sensei, who _should _be in his office. Instead, he was sitting with them while grinning happily.

"Sensei? Why aren't you in your office?" He asked curiously. Minato-sensei's smile deflated a little.

"Ah. I completed most of the paperwork, and I saw you two over here so I wanted to stop bye! And… I was hungry." He grinned again before ordering his three precious bowls of ramen.

"Oh. Have you seen Kakashi? He left us." Obito said._ (Pouted)_

"Ah, yeah I have. He's on a mission. He told me about your… training. How's that going?"

"Good!", "Terribly." The two said in sync. Minato deadpanned at them.

"How long should the mission take?" Obito asked.

"Probably two weeks. But since it's Kakashi… probably a week."

"Hmm… What is the mission?"

"To um… investigate what happened to Iwa's mountain." Obito blinked. _Iwa's mountain? What the hell?_ Minato must've read his thoughts, because he started to explain further. "Well, one of the mountains seemed to have… disappeared. It's unexplainable." Obito's eyes widened. He almost choked on his ramen.

"Wh-what?" He gaped.

"I know. Strange, isn't it?"

Minato could've sworn that he heard Obito say something that sounded suspiciously like, _"So that's where Bakakashi got that mountain from." _but he couldn't be sure. Strange, strange children…

**AN - Sorry I haven't updated in a while... But here's the next chapter! Please review!**


	8. You What?

**Word Count - About 1,950**

**You… **_**What?**_

_(Alternate title - Kakashi… What the Hell did you do _Now_?)_

Kakashi made his decision. He was going to tell Minato-sensei what _actually _happened to the mountain. But… not yet. He made the decision that when the week ends, he'd go back and tell him the truth. Because… well… he has something _important _he needs to do.

Kakashi hides his chakra. He henges into a normal-looking guy. _AKA no mask, no hitai-ate, no _sharingan_, and no ninja-y clothes._

Oh, and a different hair color of course. Because most Iwagakure shinobi, he noticed, have brown colored hair. Both light and dark. He chose light. He changed his hairstyle too. So now his hair isn't as… gravity-defying. He then makes his face look different than what it would actually look like behind his mask as well, so he looks older. So yeah, he looks… relatively normal.

He walks into a book store. He couldn't go to a Konoha book store, because then… well… then the owner would tell Minato-sensei, and he _can't have that._

He looks around. Finds the adult section. And then searches for his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. There's only the first book of the series, sadly, but he still needs it.

Ten minutes later and still Icha Icha-less, he realizes he must look… pretty strange. Just wandering around the adult section, repeatedly. Does Iwa even _have _Icha Icha? It's pretty famous… so it _should be here._ Finally, he catches a glimpse of orange. He resists the urge to shout in ecstasy, and runs over to it. _Yes, he found it!_ He grabs it carefully then runs over to buy it. The cashier gives him _a look_, when she sees the book he's holding_._ He ignores it, he's used to them. After all, he reads these books in _public_ all the time. After paying for it, he walks out and thinks of the next thing to do.

He looks at the mountain. Well, the… hole. Where the mountain used to be. He _would_ try to put it back, but he's still pretty bad with his aim, in his thirteen year old body, when he uses Kamui. And that would cause even more damage and outrage than before. _Maybe he should get Obito to train him with that. Yeah. He should. Then, he should get Minato-sensei to help him gain more stamina._ He frowns. _Well, if Minato-sensei even has time… he _is_ the Hokage._ If he doesn't, Kakashi supposes Obito could help him with that too.

Kakashi finds a nice little tea shop, and walks into it. Which is weird, Kakashi doesn't even _drink _tea that often. He orders tea anyway, and sits in the lonely corner facing the window. He mentally keeps track of all of the exits that could prove to be useful if something were to happen. A few people give him sad looks, to which he has to hide his eye roll. He is perfectly content with being alone, thank you.

A young girl comes to sit by him. He blinks at her, mildly confused.

"Hi!" The young girl happily said. _(shouted)_ She looks about eight years old. He looks around to see if anyone was sitting by him. There wasn't. He resists the urge to flee through the window, which was his original exit if 'something were to happen'. He mentally slaps himself. He should've planned for this scenario. _It's okay. He can do this. He can totally do this. It's just _socializing._ What could go wrong?_

"Uh… yo?" He blinks in cofusion as she reaches her arm out to him, expecting something. Shit. _What did he do wrong?!_ "Uhh…"

"Shake!" He searches his entire genius brain for clues on what the hell _shake_ means. All he finds in his brain is information on jutsu, seals, weaponry, missions, the future, Icha Icha Paradise, and other random things that are _zero _help to him right now. Why does she want him to… _shake?_ "C'mon! Let's shake our hands!"

Okay. His hand. She wants him to shake his hand… okay. He can do that. He awkwardly flops his hand idea to side. The girl blinks at him, before laughing. His face turns red. He _did _what she wanted him to do. _Why is she laughing?_

"Hehe… You're silly, Oji-chan!" He almost flinches when she grabs his hand with hers and shakes them up and down. "I meant a _handshake!_"

Oh. Kami. He feels like a complete _idiot._ Kakashi hears people in the tea shop laugh boisterously. He has now officially accomplished the art of Dumbassery, at least. But, in his defence, _none _of his lessons learned from _anyone _helped him in this situation. At times like this, is when he appreciates his mask.

"O-oh… right. Heheh… a handshake. Hah." _Maybe he should shorten his stay a bit…_

He quickly _(and awkwardly)_ gets out of the tea shop after she gives Kakashi his hand back. He can still hear people laughing at him. He changes his mind. _Maybe he'll just go back now…_

He quickly passes Iwa's borders, and heads to Konoha. He releases the henge, and sighs exasperatedly. This was not how he expected this to go. Life was unfair. Really unfair.

He then senses a familiar chakra. A _not good _familiar chakra. He forgets who it belongs to. _Is it… someone… really dangerous? Extremely powerful?_ Orochimaru steps into view. He sighs in relief. _Orochimaru was nothing when compared to people like Madara, or Pein and other opponents he faced._

"Oh. It's just you." Orochimaru glares at him.

"Just me? Why… Kakashi-kun… I'm offended." The Snake Freak licks his lips with that _long ass_ tongue of his. _But he is still one of the creepiest, of course._

"Yup! Bye Orochimaru!" Orochimaru sends a great amount of Killing Intent at him. Kakashi eye smiles at him and Kamuis away. He distantly wonders why he was that close to Konoha. But he'll worry about it later.

Orochimaru blinks at the spot where Sakumo's kid stood a few seconds ago. _What… what was that Jutsu?_ He licks his lips and creepily grins. _I'll have to do some research on it later… _

Minato was surprised. He's been getting surprised a lot, really. He shouldn't be surprised as much anymore. But _everything _that involves Kakashi leaves him completely surprised. First of all, when did Kakashi master Shunshin no jutsu? Second, How did Kakashi finish his mission in _two days_? Minato knows from experience that it takes about a day to even _get there._ Did he… Shunshin here all the way from Iwagakure? He's going to have to ask his student about that later.

"Kakashi… you… finished a two week long mission in… two _days_?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"So… what did you find out?" At this, his student nervously rubs the back of his head.

Well… Sensei. About the mountain… My eye kind of… ate it." His student grinned happily at him behind his mask. Minato tried rubbing his headache away. Kakashi must have some kekkei-genkai for surprising him. _That _fact, if confirmed, wouldn't surprise him at all. He wonders if he misheard his student.

"Kakashi. Eyes can't eat mountains." He said in his best '_sorry-but-you're-not-making-any-sense-right-now-let-me-sign-you-up-for-a-psychological-examination-okay?' _voice. Kakashi definitely recognized it, but ignored it.

"Ahh. Well, my eye was pretty hungry." Minato slammed his face on the desk. He gives up. He slowly raises his head.

"Kakashi, are you… feeling alright? Come here. Let me check you for a fever." He motions for him to come.

Kakashi obediently walks over to his desk. Minato reaches over his desk and puts his hand on his student's forehead, then the side of his face. _Hmm… no fever._

"Can you… demonstrate?" Kakashi smirks after Minato says this. He suddenly gets pretty scared. Kakashi opens his left eye. The sharingan spins before turning into the next stage. Minato gapes. _Mangekyou Sharingan..._ Then suddenly he hears a quiet "Kamui", before he's… swirled... into a different dimension. Yep. Kakashi _must _have that kekkei-genkai. Because… well… he's in a different _dimension. _And he thinks it's safe to say he's pretty surprised.

Minato stares in awe. It has grayish colored platforms, which he and Kakashi are standing on. And in the distance he sees the mountain. _Damn it Kakashi._

"So… Believe me now?"

"Well it's kinda hard to deny your statement now. But… if you knew, why didn't you just tell me right away?" Kakashi looked nervous.

"Well… I just didn't really… know how to bring it up… without you questioning my sanity." he grins a little at the end.

"Ah. Well, your little plan for me not to question your sanity kind of… failed." He happily informed his _(not that he would ever admit it) _favorite student.

Kakashi grinned back. Minato goes into deep thought. _Hmm… Kashi-kun has been smiling a lot more… maybe Obito coming back made a positive effect on him… Not that Minato would ever complain about Kakashi being happy._

"So what did you do while in Iwa?" Kakashi's grin turned into a wince instantly. _Did something… happen?_

"Ahh… it's a long story…" He rubs the back of his head before continuing. "Well, I was in a henge to look normal, because if I was recognized… you know what would've happened." Minato nodded. "And I was in a tea shop, to… you know… get tea."

"But… you barely ever drink tea…"

"I know."

"Then why…?"

"That I don't know." Minato mentally face-planted. But he paid attention as Kakashi informed him further of what happened. By the end of the story, Minato was laughing so hard, there were tears. Kakashi looked really embarrassed but he was laughing softly with him.

"S-so y-y-you just," He began to laugh again. "sh-shook your o-o-ow-own h-hand?"

"Well, nothing you ever taught me prepared me for what to do in that situation, Sensei." He chuckled at that.

After their laughter died out, Minato realized something.

"So, can we go back now?" Minato asked.

"Oh, right. Of course." Kakashi replied to him. Kakashi made the same move to get there. They both were warped into the world. Only, this time-

"Where are we?"

"Uhhh… this wasn't supposed to happen…" Minato immediately got worried. The place they were sent to was definitely _not _Konoha. They were in a random alleyway. One he didn't recognize.

Kakashi then passed out. Minato's worry increased by about eighty percent. He quickly ran over to him him and caught him, before he fell. He realized it was Chakra Exhaustion that made him pass out. _That technique must use up a lot of chakra… _

Minato had no clue where he and his student were. And to make matters even worse, Kakashi was passed out. So he wouldn't be able to use that technique until his chakra reserves are better, which would probably take a while.

He walks out of the alleyway with Kakashi on his back. He notices that a few people are staring at them. He also noticed none of them seemed to have chakra. Not even a _small _amount. He quickly thinks of all the small villages that aren't shinobi. Then runs to a man watching him in confusion.

"Hey you, um... are… there any medics around here you know of? My student needs one." The man looks at him like he's insane.

"Uhh, I'll call 911… if you want."

"Yes. 911 will do. Thank you very much." The man nods and takes out a strange object, and presses a few buttons on it. Minato watches him, warily. He's never seen that gadget before in his life. He then starts talking. Minato supposes he was talking to the strange object.

Minato has no clue who '911' is, but if he or she helps Kakashi, he'd be greatful.

**AN - Heehehee. Cliffhanger! (Kinda!) Of course, Kakashi and Minato get in to trouble. Minato is mentally flailing. But he's all calm and cool on the outside, hah. Anyway, please review!**

**To - Awesome (Guest) -**

**Thank you so so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reading XOXO**


	9. Oops

**Word Count - About 2,650**

**Oops**

The ANBU guards were distressed. Just a few minutes ago, their Hokage was with the Hatake, his student, so they assumed things would be okay. _(Even though said Hokage's student just broke through his window a few days ago.)_

Needless to say, things were definitely _not _okay. Their Hokage, and his brat, were MIA. They searched everywhere they could think of. And they were _ANBU, _so they think a lot. They searched his house, the training ground where the Hatake is usually at, and even Ichiraku's Ramen, but they just could _not _find either one of them.

They sent out a few squads of ANBU to search all of Konoha for him. It didn't help. Their Hokage was still missing. But their Hokage was strong, so they believed in him.

Obito was worried. There was an ANBU that just stopped by. He was looking for Minato-sensei. The ANBU seemed pretty worried, and for an ANBU to show worriness… well, for an ANBU to show _any _emotion, most likely means something is _terribly _wrong. He continued to nervously pace around the house. _Sensei is okay. Sensei is strong._ Is what he had been repeating in his head over and over while pacing faster and faster.

"Can you stop _stomping _so loud? I can hear you from all the way up here!"

"Shut up Tenzo! I'm thinking!"

"Think quieter!"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I CAN THINK HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT. TEME!" Obito shouted, then added a little quieter, "I'm just… worried about Minato-sensei…"

"... Me too." Tenzo replied in the same quiet tone of voice. "And Kakashi-senpai is on a mission for probably another few days. Imagine how shocked he'd be when he finds out what happened."

"Let's hope Sensei gets back before Kakashi does."

* * *

A few minutes after the man put the object in his pocket, there was a _very_ loud sound. The sound would get higher-pitched, and lower-pitched, over and over. It made Minato feel uneasy, And it was getting closer. It got louder and louder and then a huge white truck came into view. He looked at it, curiously.

"Is… is that 911?" The man looked at him strangely again.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He replied.

"Ah… no."

Medics came out of the vehicle with a stretcher. Minato blinked. Wouldn't it be much easier to just carry him like how he was? Then they took his student away from him and placed him on it. They quickly went back into the vehicle. Minato hurriedly followed.

A female medic started asking him about Kakashi's situation.

"He just repeatedly used a high-level jutsu," _Probably S-rank_… Minato has never really heard of that exact jutsu. Some like it, of course… but… "He has Chakra Exhaustion." She looked at him, as if he were insane. He's been getting the looks quite often in this place. He wonders why.

"Listen. This isn't a joke. He seems to be comatose at the moment." Minato blinked. Of course he is. Does she not know what _Chakra Exhaustion _is? He grinned at her to hide his confusion. "Are you two related? Or… together?"

"Ah, yes." She gave him an annoyed look. "We're together." Then she gave him a judgemental look, which he pointedly ignores.

"I see. So it's like _that_." Minato is confused. Like_ what?_ Maybe… these people don't have… students? Kind of… strange. To say the least. But it _would_ explain their… mildly harsh observations.

"So… where are you guys taking him?"

"The _hospital_."

"Ah. Right." He feels dumb. Of course they would take him to a hospital.

"So, what happened to him?" The medic asked, yet _again. Maybe lying to her would be easier._

"He… tripped. And he fell. Slammed his head on the stone floor. He… just needs to rest for a bit." The girl quickly writes something down on the paper which her clipboard was currently holding. "Ah, and at the hospital, I could put up high A-rank seals, so he doesn't escape. He… has a bad habit of doing that." She gives him _a look _before replying.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't be able to escape. We have high level security." _What the fuck are "A-rank seals"? And how could someone escape a _hospital _so easily?_ Are just a few examples of what's going on in the poor lady's mind.

Minato smiles at her. Once again, it's a little forced. _She doesn't understand..._ "That's great then. Try to put him in a room with no windows as well."

"O...kay. What is his name and age?"

" Hatake Kakashi. Almost fourteen."

"And… yours?"

"Namikaze Minato. 23 years old." The girl looks at him disgustedly.

"You're an adult. He's only a teenager."

"Yes. He's my student." The disgusted look increases.

"You're dating your _student_!?" _What? Where the _hell _had she got that?!_

"No, no! Um. We're not dating." He sweatdrops, and laughs nervously. _Why'd she think that?_

"Sorry. I _assumed _that, since you said you two were _together_." Oh. Well, oops. Not Minato's fault.

They soon arrived at the hospital. The medics put Kakashi in a room, with Minato sat in the chair by his side. He examined the room. They were in a secure part of the hospital. He was glad that his request was answered.

Even as Minato answered all the questions they asked truthfully, they still looked at him strangely. He guesses that they probably can't use chakra, so they would kind of confused. But to be totally _clueless _about it? They _must've _at least _heard _about it. They act like it doesn't even _exist_.

"You don't need to stay overnight, sir. You should go home." That's the thing. Minato doesn't _have _a home here.

"Ahh, ok. I'll come back tomorrow." He turns and walks out, he would've used shunshin, but, with the way people are reacting to _chakra_, he has a feeling that wouldn't go well.

Instead of _going home_, as he was instructed, he explores the place, for details or information on where him and his student are. After asking a few questions he never would have thought he would have to ask, he found out they were on 'Earth'. Scary. Scary... Earth. He's never heard of it.

**The next day…**

Kakashi woke up with a throbbed headache. It was probably around morning, he supposed. He woke up. _What happened? _He then started to gain his memories._ Where is Sensei?_ Sensei isn't here. _What is this place? _He could tell, the place they were in, was _not _Konoha. It was still a hospital though. He looked around. There was was a camera, watching him. He smirked, got up and proceeded to kick said camera, breaking it. Hmm… no windows.

Oh well. This would probably delay his recovery more, but oh well. He hates hospitals.

He makes a few hand seals, then raikiris a large hole in the wall.

Kakashi dusted the debris off hiself, and made his way closer to the hole. He stares at it blankly for a while.

_That was one of the _easiest _escapes I've ever made. _He adds a little henohenomoheji, at the end of the note, and puts it on the part of the wall that is still standing.

Kakashi then made his escape. He used some of his chakra to walk on the wall, and jumped in the grassy ground below.

_Time to find Minato-sensei. _He flared his Chakra. Right after, he felt Minato's calm chakra flare nearby. He ran towards it.

"Sensei!"

"Kakashi! You're already awake?"

"Yeah. My chakra reserves aren't fully back yet, though." He looked around. They were on a sidewalk, with houses and shops surrounding it, along with a road. "Where… are we?"

"Earth."

"Earth?"

"A different world. Called Earth."

"Hm." He looks around some more. There were children with their parents, on the playground. Teenagers, holding some object in their hands and staring at it… And adults. With their children. "Sensei, did that hospital have _any _security at _all_? It was the easiest escape I've ever made."

"That's because you're an escape artist. They didn't know that. I warned them, though. How's your Chakra?" His Sensei ruffled his hair. "And… why are you still in your hospital clothes?"

"My Chakra is… _okay._" He answered the next question."They took mine." He pouted. "And my mask too…" Kakashi then henged into himself, but with regular clothes, instead of Hospital ones. One that included his mask as well.

A few minutes later, a large man approached them.

"Hey, man. Where'd you get that jacket? I need one like that." Kakashi blinked at his sensei. His sensei blinked back at him. They shared the same thoughts. _What the fuck?_ Sensei came up with a reasonable answer.

"I uh… had it personally made for me, by a friend."

"Oh. Too bad… looks nice." He patted Sensei on the shoulder before walking away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _"Damn _nice-coated _bastards."_

"That was rather strange." Kakashi voiced their thoughts.

"It was." Sensei replied before laughing. "Oh, you really should have seen your face! Even with the mask you were just so confused, it was adorable!" Sensei grinned at him. Kakashi's face twitched.

"Well, your face was the same! Only you were more shocked that someone actually said that." Kakashi said before flushing a little, and embarrassingly started defending himself. "And I'm a _shinobi._ You can't just call an A-ranked shinobi, or higher, _adorable_." Sensei just laughed again and ruffled his hair more. Kakashi tried fixing his poor hair. Minato-sensei watches him, amusedly.

Then, a woman, probably around twenty years old, approaches them squealing… in… excitement?

"OH MY GOD? ARE YOU TWO FAMOUS?! Can I have your autographs? Please? You two look so _hot _together!" She takes out a camera. "Let's take a picture together!"

Minato and Kakashi stand there, in shock. She then stands in the middle of them and takes a picture of them. A small picture comes out of the camera. "Here, here! Sign it!"

Sensei shrugs and neatly signs 'Namikaze Minato' on it, then hands it to him. He quickly signs his name then hands it to the overexcited girl.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem!" Sensei replies, because he's cool like that. Kakashi awkwardly stands there in silence as the girl runs off to a few other girls the same age.

"Strange world." Kakashi stated.

"Extremely strange world."

"We'll probably be stuck here for a week."

"That's… exciting."

"Isn't it? People here are so… _weird_."

The two went to sit on a bench by the playground. They watched in content silence as kids played games like tag or hide and seek. Kakashi mentally sighed. No ninja games. Depressing. Well, Kakashi didn't play ninja games as a child either, but that's mainly because he was already doing the _real shit._

Minato watched a child gleefully sliding down a slide, and running back to do it again. He looks at Kakashi. He can't remember the last time Kakashi ever did that. Well, if he even _did_ at _all._ Kakashi looks back at him. Minato smiles at him. He gets on the ground and couches down.

"Uhh, Sensei?"

"Get on my back." Kakashi stares at him for a few moments. Minato waits. Kakashi stares, before realizing that _yes_, Minato was being serious.

Kakashi sighs, walks over to him and gets on his back. He wraps his legs around his waist, and puts his arms over Minato's shoulders. Minato stands up and grins.

"So, where to, precious student of mine?"

"Hmm… Let's look for a Ramen stand. I'm kinda hungry…" Kakashi plainly stated.

"Yeah, me too. Off we go!" He runs onto the sidewalk, searching for a Ramen stand. _Hmm… Ramen, ramen ramen… where are you? _"Hmm… where's all of their ramen?"

People kept staring at them as they ran through the small town. It's as if they didn't think it was normal for a sensei to give his precious student a piggyback ride. _Strange, strange people._

"Maybe Earthians don't eat ramen…" His student awkwardly said.

"...Earthians." He deadpanned.

"Earthians."

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Obito-nii, what are you even _doing_?" Tenzo incredulously whisper-asked his older brother, that he never wanted nor asked for.

"Be quiet. I'm simply searching all of the files the ANBU have to find any clues for Sensei's disappearance." Obito casually shot back at him, whispering as well.

"This is dangerous. Why am I even here?"

"It's not _dangerous_." He whispered in reply, while pointedly ignoring the look of pure disbelief on the younger one's face. "Don't be so overdramatic."

"This specific area hosts the _most classified_ reports. Meaning _S-rank._ Heavily guarded. We could be arrested for _treason_ if we get caught." Tenzo whispered to him, irritation and worry clearly etched on his face.

"I think someone's here." Obito cautiously warned. Tenzo froze. He turned an interesting shade of pale.

A moment of silence passed.

"Kidding. Haha."

"You're not funny." Tenzo was silently furious.

"But seriously, Tenzo. This is the only way we can find out more about Sensei's disappearance. And we _need _to find out, if we're going to save him." Obito whispered to him, as he continued to search for _any _information on the situation.

"But Obito-nii!" He whisper-shouted. "He's literally the hokage! Isn't he a genius? He'll probably be fine without us." Tenzo looked as if he was trying to convince himself that. Obito quietly sighed.

"Maybe so. But we aren't going to risk it."

"And Kakashi-senpai told me you were only a _chuunin_. How did you get past all of the barriers and seals in the first place?" Obito sputtered.

"I am at least a _jounin_, in terms of skill." Tenzo raised an eyebrow. Though it was dark, he could still make it out. "And for that I just… heh… used one of my special _jounin _techniques." Tenzo sighed.

"And your _special jounin technique_ will be enough to save us from the ANBU squad that might come for our heads?"

"You're getting the hang of it, Tenzo-chan." Obito kept searching.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A plain looking file, sat away from others. A recent one. Obito slowly opened it. It was _just _what he was looking for.

He activates his sharingan, and records all of the information, and puts the file back into place neatly. _(Take that Bakakashi he _can _be neat. Sometimes.)_

He reads over the information in his head, before turning to Tenzo, who was looking at him expectantly, but apprehensively. Now, Obito has never been a genius prodigy, like Kakashi, but he could tell something was not right with the report. _Something just feels odd._ Suddenly, it clicked. He gathered his thoughts in order, before finalizing them.

"Kakashi was with him. Right before his disappearance. It was who he was last seen with. I'm not sure how… but… it was probably an imposter. If it was actually him, he would've been gone, for a few days at least. Because in the time Kakashi 'completed the mission', was less time than it would even take to get to Iwa and back." He quickly, but quietly explained. Tenzo was silent for a moment, taking the information in.

"So, Minato-san was abducted b-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"_Someone is here. Stay quiet."_ Obito orders him. He nods weakly.

"We know you're there. Come out." A foice called out to them. Tenzo looked at him. Obito looked back. They silently sat there in complete silence.

"You are being held on trial for treason." The unknown shinobi ever so politely greeted them.

"Told you so," Tenzo mouthed to him, because his hand was no longer over it.

It was times like these, when Obito and Tenzo _both _hated Tenzo being right.

**AN - Sorry for the complete randomness. I just felt like writing crack… Review! (PLEASEE)**

**And oh my god I haven't updated this in **_**forever**_**! I'm so sorry! I've just been really busy.**

**Oh yeah, and Kushina is coming in later chapters, don't worry!**


	10. Now What?

**Word Count - About 2,000**

**Chapter 10 - Now What?**

Minato looked around. He and Kakashi had nowhere to stay, and were in a completely unknown territory. He was worried for the both of them. And Kakashi still had about a week until he was completely recovered. Maybe longer. Because now Kakashi was just _wasting _his Chakra with _henges_ and _unnecessary raikiris._

Minato had to get them out of here. _Maybe hiraishin would work…_

But it probably wouldn't. His technique was a lot different than the one Kakashi had used. He'd try anyway.

"Kakashi." He looked towards his students who was sitting behind him. "I'm going to use hiraishin to try and get us out of here, so grab on to me. And don't let go." His student complied immediately, before the words even registered in his brain completely. When they did though, Kakashi was about to protest. But before a word could get out of his mouth, they were in a completely different area.

* * *

Obito and Tenzo stood there, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

They were ruled against.

He didn't even know that could happen without a Hokage! Could it? Damn, he wished he payed more attention at the academy.

"_What…? _W-why?! I demand to know why!" Obito rudely yelled out. Tenzo just stared at the ground, finding it suddenly very interesting.

"First of all, _you_, Uchiha Obito. Your current status in Konoha is _deceased_, and you just happened to be found _well and alive _casually searching through Konoha's _S-class information_."

"Bu-"

"I should also mention, you were with an ex _ROOT member._ Previously working with Danzo, who is now in a cell, for reasons you do not have the clearance to know." Tenzo stared even harder at the ground, somehow.

"Listen, old hag!" Said 'old hag' glared at him, cold as ice. He pointedly ignored her. "I don't even know what the hell _ROOT _even_ is._ If it's some _pun _for mokuton users, _I don't appreciate it._" Obito grumpily frowned, crossed his arms and just barely resisted the urge to stomp his foot. The old lady stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing.

"The point is, Uchiha. You have absolutely _no _reasonable claim as to why you would do what you were _caught _doing, with your partner." Obito rolled his eyes, _she made it sound so… unreasonable, what they did._ Obito would have kamui-ed outta there with Tenzo the first second they got caught, but he didn't want to cause any _other _reasons for them to be against him. And he _really _didn't want to drag Tenzo with this mess, but well, he was all Obito could count on for the moment.

* * *

Minato instantly looked around. Yet again, he did not recognize the place. Traveling a little while further though, he started to hear a crowd of people. He glanced at Kakashi, who was as clueless as he was. They both shrugged at eachother, before warily searching the area for any dangerous people, escape routes, etcetera.

"Oh no." Kakashi noticeably paled. Minato was instantly on guard.

"What is it?" He cautiously asked his student. He couldn't see anything wrong.

"Th-there's… _spandex…_" _What the hell?_

"What?"

Kakashi shakily raised a finger. He looked towards where he was pointing. He saw three men, in green spandex, much like the kind Gai and Dai would wear.

Minato stared at them, confused, while Kakashi stared at them in horror.

"Their clothing taste is… unique." Minato agreed, nodding his head. Those two were not the only ones dressed strangely. Some people were in plain jeans and a T-shirt. Some people wore bright skirts and dresses. And others wore… _armour_? A lot of armour. And swords. Not really a necessity in a place like this. Well… at least he _thinks _it isn't. All in all, the place was really diverse. "The place seems safe though, we could stay there." Kakashi mumbled something grumpy in reply, which went ignored by him.

Minato pulled Kakashi towards the place.

* * *

The truth was that the council had no clue what they should do. They were in a bad spot as of now, with less options than they would normally have.

Of course, they don't need the Hokage to make decisions, they've done it without before. Plus, the Hokage wasn't present so he had no say in the matter.

Does the Hokage even know that his student is _alive?_

This wasn't going to bbe a fun discussion when Minato comes back.

* * *

There. Was. So. Much. _Screeching_. Kakashi was surprised he hadn't gone deaf yet. Minato just bore the noise with a strained grin.

Not to mention the bright flashes of light that would occur at least once every fifty seconds. it was crazy, just _why _did Sensei want to stay in this place? They'd be better off, well, literally anywhere else.

"Maybe it's a party." Minato awkwardly spoke up.

"Some _party_."

"Which means we will have to ask an attendant if we could stay with them…" Kakashi groaned. "Let me do the talking."

"Noted."

They casually approached an adult woman who looked pretty nice.

"Hello, ma'am." Minato started. She looked over to the both of them. And Kakashi _swore_ the lady had a mental seizure in those few seconds. "Do you know any places we could stay at, for free?" She nodded ecstatically. "Um, where?"

"With me! I mean, at my house!"

"Okay, gre-"

_POV Switch_

"As _long_ as you take a picture with me." What a strange request. But, he'll do what he has to do. She takes out her phone, and Minato awkwardly grins at it, as she puts it in front of them. She frowns, and glares at Kakashi, who's standing a few feet away from them. "Both of you!" Minato awkwardly laughed his confusion away.

Kakashi stands next to him, and stares at the camera. It was so obvious to Minato that Kakashi wasn't even making an effort to smile. But the girl still takes the picture, back to her happy mood. Why was everyone here so weird?

He looks up, and notices a _line of people _behind the woman. They all had their phones and cameras out. Before Minato could question them, he and his student were pulled away by the overexcited lady.

* * *

_Why did this have to happen?!_

Tenzo was really mad. He sat on the other side of the cell he and Obito were in. Obito just sat on the bench, curled in a small ball.

If only they-

_CRASH!_

He stared wide-eyed at the girl who practically broke into their cell. He was too shocked to say anything, yet Obito showed absolutely no reaction.

"Obito! What the hell did you do to get your ass in here?!" That got a reaction. Obito leaped in the air, shouting protests and how they did nothing wrong, but stopped when he saw her.

"KUSHINA-NEE?!"

* * *

_Wha..?_

There were posters of himself and Sensei on _every _wall of the weirdo's house. Kakashi mentally questioned her sanity every time he saw either of them somewhere in the room.

Minato was equally disturbed, Kakashi could tell. They randomly show up in this weird world full of people they've never met, then this girl just so happens to have _a whole fucking statue _of the two of them.

"Okay. You two can keep exploring, I'm just gonna go to bed now. Call me if you need anything!"

They quickly learned their way around. When you walked in, there was a laundry room or mud room, that led into the kitchen, and then living room, with a bathroom, and-

Kakashi turned to see yet _another_ huge poster of himself and Sensei. But this time something was different.

This poster, was, um, very _explicitly lewd._ It was completely _mortifying_.

Sensei put his hand over Kakashi's eyes and led him away. Under his hand Kakashi was bright pink and _not going to say a word about what he had seen._ Minato-Sensei eventually puts his hand down,we when we hey are safely in the guest room, away from the picture.

"Um, Kakashi. Maybe it's time for a _talk_, about that kind of stuff." Huh?

"Huh?"

"Okay, you're at that age where things-"

"Um, no, actually I think I kind of understand now. You don't need to explain at all." Minato-Sensei mustered up the courage, much to Kakashi's dismay, to keep talking.

"No, no. I need to. Anyway, you're seeing things different at this age, a-and experiencing…" Kakashi hid his face in the blankets. Though it seemed his Sensei was just as uncomfortable as himself. "Uh… _hormones_."

"Yep. I understand. Just continue to deeply mortify every part of my soul, that's fine."

"..."

* * *

They each lied down on the floor, next to each other, under a giant blanket. There was a bed, of course, it _was _a guest room. But it was a twin bed, that only Kakashi would be able to sleep comfortably on. And his student must have felt bad, so they were now both on the floor.

"Kakashi, you're never going to regain your Chakra if you keep that henge on."

"Hn." His student turns away, stubbornly. _Annnnd Kakashi was back to himself._ Minato resisted the urge to dramatically sigh. Kakashi releases the henge. "I'm not wearing _this_." He says, while making excessive hand gestures directed to his hospital gown.

"Oh. Well, find something else to wear, then."

"But I don't _have _anything else to wear…" Kakashi whined. He always says he never whines, but he _does _and this is the evidence.

"..."

"Don't you have anything?"

"You want to wear something of _mine?_"

"... Stop making it sound weird."

"Uhh…"

"... Nani?"

"I just- I don't know if I have any boxers or any underwear in general for you. And if I did, wouldn't it be too big on you?"

"First of all, it would be weird if you had underwear specifically for me…" Minato face-palmed. _That's not what he had meant_, "And I don't care if they're too big."

He ended up having only a T-shirt, and boxers. They were both big on his student, but it was better than having nothing to wear.

They comfortably lied down again. Minato feels a pull of Chakra from his student and turns to glare at him. Said student is now cuddling with his eight _ninken_, who would _constantly_ make remarks about themselves _'not being puppies so everyone had to stop treating them like puppies'._ Yeah right.

"Kakashi. Don't waste Chakra." He's said that so many times lately, it's not even funny.

"I'm not." Kakashi probably has said that even _more times_.

"Right... No more jutsus."

"Eh?"

"Until I say otherwise. Or we would _never_ get back home."

"Hmph."

"Don't give me _attitude-_" Kakashi stared at him.

"I didn't _say anything_!" Minato gave him a _look_.

"You're so disrespectful to your sensei." Kakashi then looked down at his hands.

"... Gomenasai…" Minato dropped the act and started grinning, ruffling Kakashi's hair. His student swatted the hand away and glared at him.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but it's just so easy to make you apologize…" The silver-haired teen blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Obito couldn't believe it. Kushina-nee was _right there_, saving their asses already. This is why he loves her.

"Of course it's me dattebane, who'd you think it was?! And answer my question. How did you manage to get yourself locked up in here after being _dead?!_ Huh? Huh?!"

"Well, uh, it's a long story, so I'll start from the beginning. You know Grandpa Madara?"

"EHH?! What the hell does some ancient Uchiha have to do with your ass getting jailed?!"

"More than you would think, Nee-chan."

**An - I'm sorry! So this story isn't abandoned. I've just been busy with school stuff but now that I have more time, I'll try to update every Monday and Friday. Hope you guys still read and enjoy it!**


	11. Fixing Things

**Word Count - About 1,400**

**Chapter 11 - Fixing Things**

The room was silent. Completely silent. Obito didn't know who was supposed to speak first, or what he was supposed to say. Because he doesn't even know why he got jailed in the first place.

"Okay, who's the small guy?"

"Oh, that's Tenzo." She kneels down in front of Tenzo, and bops him on the head as her signature friendly greeting.

"Next question." She goes back into her unusual Serious Mode. "What did you find out about Minato's disappearance? I couldn't find out anything, dattebane! They're keeping everything under wraps! And it's unfair 'ttebane!"

"Well, nothing is really making any sense. So I can't really explain anything."

"Hmm…"

…

It's been a few hectic days of staying with the psycho fan girl. Three _long_ days.

Every couple hours Minato would contemplate all of his life decisions. And he wasn't even going to _think_ about that one specific poster. The blonde wishes he could erase that image from his innocent student's photographic memory. He also wishes to erase another event.

When she had found out that Kakashi was wearing Minato's shirt, she actually fainted. When she was awake, and sure of what she was seeing, she kept squealing loudly. Minato was literally deaf in one ear for two whole hours after that.

"Kakashi?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think you'll be able to get us back to Konoha anytime soon?"

"Yes, my Chakra levels are almost back to regular." That was an _amazing_ thing to hear. Especially after all the hell they'd been through in the past few days. But it was also confusing. When had Kakashi gained such large Chakra reserves? He also acted like he was used to being Chakra exhausted, though still very much annoyed.

"So we could make it back today?"

"I believe so."

_POV SWITCH_

"I have another question about something I saw was we few days ago. Back at our house."

"What is it?"

"What's that orange book you're always leaving around? What's it about?" Kakashi momentarily froze.

"W-well, um. Jiraiya-sama wrote it and..." Kakashi stopped seeing Minato's face. "What?"

"Did you just call him… Jiraiya-_sama_?" Ahh… oops. He forgot that he never called Jiraiya that at this particular age. Kakashi doesn't reply.

…

Later that evening, Kushina makes a campfire. Her, Obito and Tenzo all huddle around it, toasting marshmallows. Obito finds it relaxing. If he had known life would go on like this, even without Rin, he would have tried returning sooner. He couldn't believe it took Bakakashi beating his face in just to realize all that.

Life was nice. A lot nicer than it would be if he was still with a certain one hundred year old man.

He shook away his thoughts when he realized his marshmallow was on fire. He pulled his arm away. Yes, he was using his mokuton as the marshmallow stick thingy. It was convenient, okay?

"So Obito, when were you gonna pop up and tell me you were alive, dattebane?" She asks calmly. Which gives away the fact that she is _pissed as hell_.

"Oh, um…" Kushina looked at him expectantly. "Well, Sensei knew. I thought he had told you." Sensei's gonna be in _so _much trouble when he gets back. And Obito is gonna laugh. While hiding.

…

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Sensei?"

"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden. It's probably nothing though, let's just get back."

"Alright."

…

"Hokage-sama!" The Anbu couldn't believe his eyes. "And… Kakashi-ku-... -san?"

The Hokage just smiled at him politely, then sat down in his office chair like nothing ever happened. And Kakashi was laying casually on his desk. And they were both in pajama clothes as well. Strange sight, but it wasn't as nerve-wracking as when they were both missing.

"I'll… inform the council of your return."

"Hai."

…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DATTEBANE! YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU SIMPLY WENT ON A VACATION, OR A CAMPING TRIP! MINATO, EVERYONE WAS WORRIED FOR YOU AND SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"

Obito, Tenzo and Kakashi could all hear the rage clearly even from all way up in Tenzo's closet. They could feel Minato's wariness as well. It was entertaining, to say the least.

"Well, we were only gone for what? A few days?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER 'TTEBANE!"

"And so everyone was only worried about me? What about Kakashi?"

"Kakashi was on a mission or something, right? That's a lot different! Don't bring him into this Minato."

"No, Kakashi was with _me._ See, if he had actually been in danger, nobody would have known what happened, or anything really, except for false information."

Tenzo and Obito blinked.

"Wait, so you were with Minato-Sensei?"

"Yes."

"Like, actual you and not someone trying be you?"

"Actually me."

"Ah."

…

It was about a week later when everything was normal again.

Well, actually, things still weren't normal in Kakashi's mind. The "normal" thing would be Obito being dead, Rin being dead, and everything completely sucking.

But Kakashi changed those things. Well, most of those things.

Anyway, the thing was… well, everyone was acting strange. Tenzo would run away from him a lot sooner than he had used to. And Kakashi had thought he was _actually_ making progress with that particular quirk of his.

And _Obito_ would actually get nervous, and angry more easily. Specifically at him. He would also find reasons to not interact with Kakashi. Which was annoying.

And then, and got his part made him really furious, Kushina-nee baked exactly_ five cookies._ One for each of them, right? Wrong. Kushina had _ate_ his cookie because he wasn't there.

And Minato-Sensei had barely said a word to him in the past few days.

So he supposes things really aren't back to normal.

…

Okay, Step 1 was completed. They had successfully made Kakashi think that they all hated him.

Step 2 was the actual hard work. Well, that was false. It was really hard to not converse with Kakashi for _three whole days._

But anyway, Step 2 was to actually start planning the surprise birthday party. Of course, Kakashi was probably going to hate Minato and give him the same silent treatment that he had received. But, Minato knows that _somewhere_ deep inside Kakashi's ice cold heart, his student would be pleased.

There wouldn't be many people. Mainly because Kakashi doesn't hang out with many people. The only ones that would be there are himself, his sensei, Kushina, Obito, Tenzo and Maito Gai. And it wouldn't be something big, because that would overwhelm Kakashi. And Minato didn't want to do that. It was just going to be a nice calm day.

…

Tenzo _really _has something he wants to tell Kakashi. But he _can't._ Not until later, at least. It was so frustrating.

It wasn't as fun telling Obito about his recent advancements.

"Obito! I was looking all over for you-"

"Shh! I'm planning my next way to annoy Bakakashi. Stay quiet, and let me focus." Tenzo fought the urge to sigh. Sure Kakashi probably wouldn't react all that much, likely with only a _hmm _or a nod, but he would at least let Tenzo _talk_.

Minato had seemed a bit more distracted today but he was still as kind and caring as always. Kushina just gave him him a welcome punch on the head and hugged him.

…

"Mmhmmmmm…." Tenzo was confused. He hadn't said anything, why had Minato done that?

"..."

"Wait what were you saying again?" He gets rid of the urge to face palm.

"I actually, uh, didn't say anything."

"Oh."

…

"Sensei."

"…"

"Sensei."

"…"

"Sensei."

"..."

"MINATO-SENSEI, I'M DYING!" Kakashi screamed in faux agony, grabbing Minato's leg and fell to the floor. Minato just kept walking, dragging his student along.

Kakashi eventually got tired of being a rag doll and let go of his leg, and stood up.

"Hn. I see." He walks beside his sensei.

Minato begins walking faster.

Kakashi speeds up too, keeping pace with him.

This goes on for a few more minutes longer, where they are both now power-walking across the halls together. It was like a race or something. Kakashi didn't really know but he _had _to win. It was a must. Everyone stops what they are doing just to stare at their idiocy.

…

Minato had ended up winning _but that was only because _he, well. Tripped. On something in the hallway. Then Minato _cheated_, because he _ran _away, and Kakashi is pretty sure he had heard laughter from him. How embarrassing.


	12. Birthday

**Word Count - **

**Chapter 12 - Birthday**

How they were going about this, Minato didn't know. He had already planned on Kushina cooking dinner, but that was about it.

What else did Kakashi enjoy doing…? Well, training, but how would they celebrate at a training ground?

"Happy birthday Kakashi-kun!" Minato throws some confetti on his student, as Tenzo and Obito pop out of the wooden walls blowing their kazoos. Kakashi stares at them.

"Huh?"

"..." Minato's grin was frozen on his face.

"It's my birthday?"

"Yes." Minato replied, with the same tight grin. This was already not going how he wanted it to go. Tenzo just keeps smiling happily, he probably didn't even know what a birthday was until they had taken him in. Obito gapes at Kakashi.

"How could you _forget?_ _I _remembered _my_ birthday _when I was stuck in a cave wi-"_

"Okay Obito, _calm down_, it's normal to forget these things." Minato was still a bit befuddled at how Obito was alive right now. He just accepted the fact as fact, mainly because he was too scared of the actual explanation.

But Kakashi has never really _forgotten_ about his birthday. He just deemed it unnecessary. Something he shouldn't waste time on.

"He may have just… lost track of time." Minato continued, blandly. He felt the same way as Obito, if he was being honest.

"Mhmm. That's it." Kakashi replied.

"So, I was thinking Kushina could cook us all some dinner?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Kakashi had a small grin on his face, Minato could tell even with him wearing the mask. It made him feel a lot better about this.

…

"Kushina?"

"Yess, dattebane?!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Is the dinner almost done yet?"

"_Excuse _me?! No, it's not almost done! Don't you you think I'd _tell you_, _'ttebane? _If it was done or not?"

"Y-yes…?"

…

Kakashi _knew _that they were all just ignoring him for a stupid reason. Okay, maybe not. But it was nice to know that they actually doing something for him. This was the kind of life he had always dreamed of. The life that was previously impossible.

And he was going to make it last as long as he could.

…

"Kakashi..?" Tenzo tentatively asked, standing by the doorway. He got no response. "Kakashi?"

Again, no response. Tenzo suddenly grinned evilly.

"Kakashi, wake up. Minato-sensei is injured badly!" Suddenly he sees as blur of silver rush past him. Tenzo blinks, then winces. Maybe he went a bit overboard.

He follows Kakashi as fast as he can, and still comes way too late.

Kakashi was circling a disturbed Minato, searching him for injuries and sniffing him. Minato just awkwardly blinked. Once Kakashi checks Minato everywhere, and yes, _everywhere_, he makes his statement.

"You're not injured at all."

"That's right."

"Hn…"

Tenzo's mouth betrays him and he let's out a little snicker. Kakashi whips over to glare at him. "You little lying brat!" Then Tenzo is running away from and enraged Kakashi.

…

"Kakashi-senpai! I got you a present, so don't be mad at me?" Kakashi stops.

"Eh? Really?" Tenzo then gets something out from his pocket.

It's at small wooden wolf, perfectly carved. Kakashi stares at it in awe, viewing it in different lighting by lifting it up and turning it. It was amazing.

"Thank you." Tenzo gives him a big wide grin, before running off to where he was before.

…

Obito wasn't nearly as subtle.

He catches the object whipped at his face. His eyes widen, realizing it was a katana.

"Where did you get this at?" He asks his teammate, still fascinated by the katana. Obito grinned nervously.

"Ah, you know, just from that… one shop."

"You didn't even check, did you?" Kakashi deadpanned. Obito rubs the back of his head grinning.

"He… heheh. Maybe I forgot."

"You didn't _steal _this, did you?"

"What, _no!_ Of course not, ya gotta have at least _some _respect for me!"

"Well, you better not break it, Dobe. I'll be pissed, it's actually really nice."

"_You're_ the dumb one here, it's for _you_, Bakakashi!"

"Oh." Kakashi supposes he should stop being surprised.

"I mean, I know it's a lot different than your last weapon, and it'll take time getting used to, _and _you'll probably be too weak for it right now," Kakashi rolls his eyes at that. "but… well, I thought you'd like it." Obito rambled.

"Thanks, Obito." He holds the blade in his hands, examining it a bit further.

…

"DINNER'S DONE NOW 'TTEBANE!"

…

"Itadakimasu." Kakashi forgot how much he missed Kushina's food. Anything she made was guaranteed to be amazing. Obito looked as if he felt the same way. Tenzo seemed like he was in heaven. Minato-sensei and Kushina just ate as they normally did.

"This is my present to you, Kakashi-kun. Because _this_ is the best meal you've ever had, dattebane!" Kushina says to him. Kakashi nods in reply.

There's a knock on the door. Kushina instantly gets up and starts running towards it, excitedly shouting "I'll get it!" She opens the door, revealing the great toad sage.

"Jiraiya!" She yells at him. "You're late, 'ttebane!" Jiraiya rubs the back of his head and laughs.

"Sorry I just got a little caught up in my research, haha." Tenzo perks up.

"Research?" Before Jiraiya reveals what his research is actually on, Kakashi greets Jiraiya, bowing his head.

"Jiraiya-sama." Everyone turns to stare at him.

"Since _when_ did you call me that?"

"Uhh…" Dammit, he had forgotten about that _again_.

…

Minato waited until after dinner to give Kakashi his present. He approached Kakashi when his student was sitting outside, looking up at the sky. Minato sat down next to him.

"Kakashi. I… have something for you." He brought the two tickets out. It was for Icha Icha… something. Minato didn't quite remember. He had noticed the book Kakashi had been reading was recently turned into a movie, so he figured that they could go see it together. Minato explained this to him when he got no reply.

"When is it?"

"Its, uh, tonight. Did you already have plans?" Minato backtracked.

"No, it's fine. We can go."

…

Kakashi didn't know if he should laugh or cry when Minato-sensei sees what the movie has in it. Maybe he should just act surprised when it shows those specific scenes.

…

Minato found the best seats in the theater, and bought a lot of popcorn. Kakashi was sat awkwardly in the seat beside him.

They also weren't allowed to leave until it was over, so Minato made sure that they had both done everything they needed to do beforehand.

There were just a bunch of ads playing right now, so him and Kakashi made conversation.

"I can help you train with your new katana, if you'd like." A katana was not like a tanto. It was way bigger and heavier. He would help Kakashi adapt to the sudden change.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kakashi grinned at him. Minato thought for a second.

"Have you ever used weapons like that before?"

"Sensei, I've used all of the weapons that exist. Even some that don't ye- I mean!- Uh, ignore the last part."

"...Oookayy."

Then the movie begun. Minato could already tell that it was going to be a romantic story. Just the way Kakashi was acting made him think that. Because someone like the genius Hatake Kakashi wasn't really expected to read some cute little love story.

…

Oh how Minato _wished _that it _stayed _a cute little love story.

His hands were now permanently staying over Kakashi's eyes. His student did not need to see these things.

"Just… ignore the sounds, alright?"

"... It wasn't like this in the book." Minato winces even more. He doesn't understand the… Minato himself doesn't even understand how most of the things in here _work_. And he doesn't think of himself as, well, boring in that way, really.

"I didn't know it had this in it, I swear." Minato had never felt so embarrassed before. This was _not _the kind of thing you watch with your student, Minato-sensei. Your _underage student._

_Why did this have to happen to him?!_

…

Minato and Kakashi were both blushing a lot when it was over. Minato took his hands off of Kakashi's face, and they left awkwardly.

"Well. That was an experience."

"_One I hope I never have to experience again."_ His student mumbled in reply. Minato probably wasn't meant to hear, but he agreed all the way. Next time he'll check to see if the movie is family-friendly.

At least he didn't tell anyone that he was seeing the movie with Kakashi, because that would've caused a lot more unnecessary troubles.

To make up for his dumb mistake, Minato took Kakashi to the store, and bought him a stuffed red dinosaur.

"What's this for?"

"It's an apology." Minato replied, handing his student the fluffy thing. Kakashi takes it a bit quicker than he had expected and then… _hugs it?_

Kakashi fumbles with his mask for a second, then stands up on his tippy toes, pulling Minato down by his collar, and suddenly presses his lips against Minato's.

It takes a few moments for Minato to process what had just happened. But by the time he does, Kakashi has already backed away horrified, and blushing, deeply embarrassed. Then he warps himself away into that strange dimension of his. He's gone before Minato could even understand what Kakashi did.

Kakashi had _kissed _him.

**I'm sorry this is a day late - I've had a bad headache, still do, and it's been constant, so that's really been stopping me from doing stuff. And also I don't know what's wrong but I'm falling asleep like three hours before I normally do then waking up **_**way **_**early in the morning and just… yeah.**

**But I uploaded it today! So I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Fixing Relationships(or Making Them)

**Word Count - 1,760**

**Chapter 13 - **

Kakashi went to his bedroom, cuddling with that dinosaur right when he appeared back in his room. How could he have been so _stupid_?! Sensei was going to hate him. Sensei probably won't _look at him_, without thinking that he's disgusting. Kakashi sniffles, then summons his eight ninken. They all began to circle him worriedly.

"Boss? What's wrong?" Pakkun asks him, with a confused expression on his face. Kakashi just whimpers pathetically in reply. Which makes them all pile over him on the bed, preventing him from getting up. "Boss. Tell us what happened." The dogs look at him expectantly, all in silent agreement with one another. Kakashi looks away stubbornly.

"And what is that thing? Some kind of bird for us to chew on?"

"No! …Sensei gave it to me."

"Okay…"

"And then, I- I did something stupid."

"What was it?"

"I _kissed_ him." Kakashi whispered. The dogs stared.

"Like, licked him again, or actually kissed him?"

"I didn't _lick him_. And wait, _again? _When have I _ever_ done something like that?"

"Well, we weren't sure! And don't you remember when you were a little brat? You walked up to him, without your mask, when he was on the couch then you just started licking his face. It took him a few seconds to-"

"Yes, um. That's enough, I remember now."

…

Minato still hadn't moved. Kakashi had _kissed _him.

He didn't even know his student felt that way. It happened so fast. Minato needs to talk with Kakashi about this later.

He just had to know something.

How did Kakashi really feel? And how long has he been hiding his feelings? Kami, Minato would feel terrible if Kakashi was feeling that way all this time and he just never noticed until now.

If Kakashi really _did_ love him. In way that wasn't just a crush, or hero worship, then…

Maybe they could _actually_ be together.

And, he and Kushina..

You see, they were never _together _together. They were "together" for political reasons. But in reality, they were only very good friends. He never loved her that way. She was more of a _sister _to him, than anything. They were basically just being forced to stay together by the council, so they could ha-have a-a-a b-_baby. _So that their genes would move on to the next generation, or whatever.

And he's talked to Kushina about their relationship, and learned that she completely agrees with him, and she was seeing this Uchiha girl, Mikoto, or something. And he doesn't have a problem with that. He's happy for her.

So the _only _thing that was preventing him and Kakashi's _relationship _was communication, really. Well actually, it was also his age. Konoha wouldn't really look great if their Hokage was dating his fourteen year old student.

(But Konoha would look amazing if that same fourteen year old student was a jounin, and in Anbu.)

Minato sighs, and runs a hand through his messy blonde hair. He had to find Kakashi.

…

There was also another thing that Kakashi had forgotten about. Naruto. Kushina. Pregnancy. Kushina was pregnant around this time, right? It wasn't long until she was going to be giving birth. Kushina had been using a seal or genjutsu or _something _to hide it though. Because she couldn't just walk around with a huge stomach without being questioned by nosy villagers.

And Sensei was probably just trying to get ready to be a good father when Kakashi just _ruins_ it all for him.

…

Obito grinned and sneaked over to Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi." He whispered. "Psst! Bakakashi!" No reply.

He turned on the light, done with being sneaky.

"Kakas- Huh?" Kakashi was sitting on his bed turned away from Obito. He had all eight of his ninken summoned.

"What?"

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Obito's eye catches something red.

"Is that a lizard?"

"It's a _dinosaur_, Idiot."

"...Oh." Obito blinks awkwardly. "Where'd you get it?"

"_Hn_." He rolls his eyes.

"Okay king _Prissy. _Keep making out with your mysterious stuffed dinosaur, then." Kakashi _snarls _at him after he says that, and Obito quickly took the cue and ran away.

…

The blonde shinobi makes his way back to his house. He needs to speak with Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Minato made his way to Kakashi's room. "Kakashi, I need to speak with you!" No reply. Typical of his student. He steps in. "Kakashi." He puts sound barriers around the room when he closes the door and locks it.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi was sitting with all eight of his ninken around him. They were all looking at Minato like they know exactly what happened, and were pissed at him for it.

"That's not- Just. Please tell me why you did it."

"..."

"_Kakashi."_

"I did it because… Well, I don't know. It was just… a reaction." Minato pondered this answer.

"A reaction..? To what?"

"I-I don't _know._" Minato ignored this answer.

"To… excitement?" Kakashi was holding his face in his hands. He nodded awkwardly. Minato hummed. "So… what are your exact feelings for me?"

"Um…"

"Kakashi, please answer."

"..." Minato gave Kakashi a look. "Do I _have _to?" Minato repressed the urge to sigh. He guesses there's only one way to go about this. Minato sits down next to him on the bed, and Kakashi avoids his gaze.

"It's an order." Kakashi's head snaps up at him.

"Um. Respect. Love. Regret-"

"Wait, regret?"

"Hai." Minato will have to think about that later.

"And… _love?_" Minato tried to remain calm. "Uh… elaborate on that please." Kakashi seemed unsure.

"Uh… Unrequited love?"

"Kakashi! Don't assume that!" Kakashi was quiet.

"Don't give me false hope." He eventually mumbled.

"It's not false." Minato replied.

"Wha-?"

"Kakashi, what do feel for me?"

"I _love_ you." Minato nodded.

"I love you too."

"No, no. I _lovelove _you."

"I.. I lovelove you too."

"But I- wait, really?" Kakashi looked up at him with hope gleaming in his eyes, and Minato grinned.

"Really."

For about ten minutes, they sat there in peaceful silence, just leaning on each other. Suddenly, Kakashi speaks again.

"What about Kushina-san?"

"Our relationship is only for… political purposes."

"But isn't she…"

"What?"

"Um, isn't she pregnant?"

"Oh! Yeah, about that… She is. But she created some seal so that nobody would know, to protect him. The baby. How did… how did you find out? Did she tell you?" Kushina told him that she hadn't told anyone but Mikoto… Kakashi looked a little nervous, but it was covered up quickly.

"Oh, um… I just… with my sharingan…" That would explain it.

"Ah. Okay… Kushina and I have talked about it before, so I don't think she'll have any trouble with you and me, um… dating." Kakashi blushes.

"Can we.. um, dating?" Kakashi stutters. "I mean, can we date? Like, um… b-boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"Oh, of course."

"But, people…"

"Yeah…" Minato closes his eyes. "We can… only make it public to some people, for now. Until you're old enough, of course, and want it public." He opens his eyes.

"Okay.. I like that." Suddenly, Kakashi's head whips around.

Urushi and Bull had the red dinosaur in their teeth, and we're playing tug-of-war with it. Minato saw the exact moment Kakashi turned from blushy adorable teenager to the alpha of his pack.

"_Oi! You two, knock it off!" _They didn't. His student looked _pissed._

Kakashi ran over, growling, and began wrestling with Bull, and putting Urushi in a headlock with his legs. Minato stared. The dogs fought back. They jumped on Kakashi, but the teen somehow threw them off (Minato had to dodge a flying Urushi) onto the bed. His student snarled at them, and they finally sat down on the bed, looking down. Bull whimpered.

"We're sorry Boss." Urushi said, quietly. The rest of the dogs were laying somewhere on the floor, and Kakashi was holding the dinosaur plushy carefully, eyeing them.

"Is… it okay?" Minato asks carefully.

"It's fine." The two dogs made a sound of relief. Not quite a _sigh_, but close enough.

…

Obito stood by the door, with his ear to it. He couldn't hear a _thing. _Were Kakashi and Sensei just sitting there in silence? What was going on? He eventually sighs, and goes on to complain to Tenzo.

"Hey lil Tree Man." He waves. Tenzo's eyes widen. The boy stares at him. Actually, Obito doesn't even know if his eyes actually widened or not, because they're already so big.

"Tree… man?"

"...Yeah. Hey, do you know where Kushina-nee is? I want to learn how to seal things…"

"Nope, no idea." Then the boy's eyes lit up. "Can I learn, too?" He asked, hopefully.

So now they're on a journey to find Kushina-nee.

.

"I think I, um… sense her chakra. In the Uchiha compound." Obito freezes.

"U-Uchiha compound?" _Fuck…_

"Yeah. Let's g- What? What's wrong?" Obito hasn't seen any of the Uchihas since he came back. Welll, any of them that aren't elderlies.

"I… I can't."

"Why not? You're an Uchiha, so we'll have a free pass."

"No, I'm sure it would actually be the opposite." Tenzo stares at him, but doesn't ask any questions. Thank Kami.

…

Minato and Kakashi walk down the street together. They weren't _holding hands _or anything, but it still felt very… _nice. _Of course, he doubts Kakashi would let him hold his hand anyway (His student has never been a fan of PDA).

"If you want anything else, for your birthday, just ask. I can get you practically anything." He turns to Kakashi and smiles. His student stares at him, then blushes.

Minato blinks as Kakashi avoids his gaze, and folds his hands in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Minato raises an eyebrow.

"Can you think of anything you want as of now?" Kakashi's silent.

"...Can we train with my katana?" Minato grins fondly. Only Kakashi would want to train as a birthday present.

"Of course, Kakashi-kun."

.

Minato runs him through basic drills with the katana. Kakashi seems like he already knows them by heart, somehow. But he's just… not strong enough to wield it perfectly without using chakra. Minato hums.

"We'll have to work on your strength." Kakashi looks down. "I mean, you're already really strong- but, there's a big difference between this and your old tanto. It's a lot to get used to." His student nods.

They go through the rest of the drills, and eventually end up sparring as well. They're both pretty tired by the end of it all.

"Do you wanna go and get ramen?" Kakashi nods. Minato smiles, and they make their way to Ichiraku's.


End file.
